Life As We Know It
by The Great Shipwreck Of Life
Summary: You read in "World of Chances" that Camille became pregnant with Logan's baby before she even finished high school. But giving birth was just the beginning of it. What will they sacrifice, to make the best choice for their daughter? RxR xxo
1. Goodnight, Travel Well

**You read in "World of Chances" that Camille became pregnant with Logan's baby before she even finished high school. But giving birth was just the beginning of it.**

**Can Logan and Camille still live and act like teenagers once they become parents.**

**What will they sacrifice, to make the best choice for their daughter?**

**See how life is for Logan and Camille as they raise their kid, Anna Leigh, when they're still kids themselves**

**What major adult decisions and consciousnesses will they have to make when they're still innocents.**

**How will they make everything better for the sake of their baby?**

**Here is Chapter 1, chapter one isn't really a full chapter it's more like a trailer, but I'm counting it as a chapter. So to sum it all up it's a short chapter.**

**_Life As We Know It_**

* * *

Logan's Point of View

It has been 7 months since I've seen Anna Leigh, my own baby, and Camille. There hasn't been a day gone by where I haven't thought of them. I wish I didn't have to move this far away from then, but it was for Anna Leigh. Since I've lived in San Diego, I have spent more time with Scarlett, and every time I look at her I see Camille, and every time I think of Camille, I think of Anna Leigh, and then it hits me and it gets to the point where I realize I can't do this anymore. I need my old life back. I have to move back to the Palm Woods.

So I'm going to.

I was in my small, one bed room apartment packing all my belongings into the suitcases. Scarlett and I broke up about last week. I told her why, and she understood, but we are still friends. She was over at my place helping my pack.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Scarlett asks me, folding one of my shirts and then putting it into the blue covered suitcase.

"Yes, I need to see my kid." I explained to her as I was cleaning out my bedside table. "And plus I'm not happy down here. All my friends are in LA, and I just need to be closer to them."

"Did you already quit your job?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did it this morning." I said.

I finally put the last of my things in my suitcase. I zipped it up, picked it up, and began to make my way to the front door of my apartment leading out. Scarlett followed me out. When I was at the front door, I stopped in my tracks and looked back at what I was leaving behind. There was nothing left in side, but the refrigerator, and some old cob webs in the upper corners of the sealing that I never cleaned up. I bit my lips and turned around walking out into the cold, breezy, stary night.

I saw my parked car sitting in the field of grass, since there was no parking garage. I walked over to it, through the mushy grass. I opened the truck and placed the suitcase I had in my hand inside. I turned around and grabbed the one Scarlett had brought down, and then closed the door.

"Bye." She said and wrapped her small arms around my waist.

"Goodbye." I told her as I hugged her back.

We let go of her and then walked to the drivers set. I got in the car and started it up. I turned my headlights on and began to back up out of the grass and onto the road, and head back to Los Angeles.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Please leave me yalls reviews for the second chapter to be uploaded. The next chapter will be lots of drama in it because Logan is gonna get a little surprise when he returns.**

**That he won't like.**

**oh, and if you saw like maybe a few days ago that I uploaded this story with a preview of Camille telling her mom about Anna Leigh. Just ignore all that, I messed up on that so just pretend it never happen =)**

**Make sure to catch my other story "Beastly" staring the fabulous James. Links in my profile, and could you please leave a nice little review on that. Thank You!**

**And make sure to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade tomorrow 11/25/10 Big Time Rush is going to be on there.**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone =P**

**-BTRjunkie xxo**


	2. Everything Has Changed

**I have nothing to say, but that it's longer, and thanks for the reviews,**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Four hours and 121 miles later...**

Logan finally made it to the Palm Woods. It was 10 o'clock at night and the starts where burning in the sky. Logan pulled up into the parking garage and parked his car into the space provided. I turned off his car and got out. He grabbed the flowers he had bought for Camille on the way. When he got out of the car he could feel the cool, chilly air hit his face and blow through his hair.

He rubbed his tried eyes and blinked twice trying to get a clear vision of the tall apartments in front of him. He closed the open car door behind him and clicked the 'lock' bottom on his car keys, and started to walk towards the front doors leading inside. He was going to come back later and get his bags, if the guys were going to let him back into his old room, if they weren't he was going to go find a hotel to stay at for the night.

He studied the door in front of him with the initials P and W plastered onto them. He reached down to the handle and turned it. He opened up to an empty lobby, even Bitter wasn't present. Logan looked around the room taking in everything he remembers about this place. It seemed like forever since he been here. Everything looked the same and nothing was out of place.

Logan heard people talking coming from the pool area. He recognized that voice, it was Kendall. He made a face smile with his mouth and walked towards the voice. Once he turned the corner he could see Carlos and Stephanie splashing each other in the pool, and Kendall and Jo sitting around a fire bit in each other's arms. Jo was a sleep on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall was awake, but he was staring at the fire burning in front of him, watching sparks fly from it.

Logan straightens out his shirt and made his way out.

"Logan?" Stephanie said. She was on top of Carlos, while he was underneath the water, trying to break free from her grip she had on him. Carlos finally came up from underneath.

"Haha, I win!" He yelled in victory. He noticed Stephanie's face and turned around to see what she was looking at. "Logan." He cheered in excitement. Kendall heard Carlos' outburst and looked up. His eyes widen when he saw Logan.

"Hey." Logan said shyly to everyone.

Kendall jolted up causing Jo to fall down on the seat was Kendall was which waked her up. "Kendall why did...LOGAN!" She said getting off topic when she saw him. "Your back." She happily said running up to Logan and giving him a big hug. Kendall followed behind and gave him a big hug too.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asked getting out of the pool and wrapping a towel around his lower half.

"Are you just visiting?" Stephanie asked slowly following behind Carlos.

"Let the guy talk." Kendall said talking to the other three.

Logan chuckled a little and then spoke. "No, I'm moving back to LA." He smiled.

"That is good to hear buddy. Are you moving back into 2J?" Carlos asked.

"If you will let me." Logan remarked.

"Of course you can move back." Kendall said raising an arm and patting Logan's shoulder.

"Now if you excuse me I would like to go say hi to Camille and our daughter." Logan said about to take off to upstairs to her room, but Kendall stopped him.

"Wait." Kendall spoke. "There is something we think you should know before you go up there." He said. His warm smile turned into a concern frown.

"And that would be?" Logan asked with a confused smile.

"Umm..." Kendall started stuttering. "It's been six...months since you been here, Logan." Kendall said, but having a hard time trying to talk. This was gonna be hard.

"Yeah, I know, I got a calendar." Logan stated.

"I mean things have changes. Some big deal changes happen." Kendall said. Logan looked around at Jo, Stephanie, and Carlos all there smiles has turned into frowns too. Logan was curious of what was going on, he did understand.

"Well can you please tell me later? I want to go say hi possibly before she puts Anna Leigh down for bed." Logan remarked and started to speed walk his way to the elevators.

XXXXX

Logan stepped out of the elevator onto the third floor, where Camille place was located. Logan was all smiles, so happy to be back with his little family. He was just minutes away from seeing Camille and Anna Leigh.

Logan finally made it to her front door and knocked. He patiently waited for someone to answer

No answer.

He knocked again, this time a little harder.

No answer.

He started to be concerned so he twisted the door handle to see if she was okay. The door wasn't lock so he slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside.

At first he saw nobody, but look towards Anna Leigh's room, which he could see from the door, and saw Camille in there changing her diaper. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

"Hey, can you have me her pajamas over there?" Camille asked, but to who. Logan raised an eyebrow wonder struck of what's going on.

"Sure." Logan heard a deeper manly voice coming from the same room. Is that her father? Logan asked himself. He kept on watching out for who it could be.

He saw the mystery's guys shadow get smaller and smaller as he walked closer to Camille. It's...James? "What?" Logan asked himself now he couldn't turn away from the sight he was seeing.

"Thank you." Camille said nicely to James. Camille began to put the pj's on Anna Leigh and then handed her to James. Well she was throwing away the dirty diaper she had in her hand. Flashbacks came back to Logan when he and Camille first changed Anna Leigh's diaper. Wow things have changed.

James went and put Anna Leigh down in her crib. Camille returned from throwing the diaper away. James turned around from the crib and faced Camille. He slipped his hands around her waist and she raised her hands up and wrapped them around his neck...and then they leaned in to kiss.

WHAT!

Logan mouth was dropped down to the floor at what he was witnessing. He couldn't believe his eyes. He felt like his whole world dropped right there. Logan closed the door, not wanting to watch anymore and ran to his car. Leaving behind the flowers at her doorstep for them to die.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Soooooooo...This chapter didn't go as I planned it, but it was still was kind of the way it was suppose to turn out.**

**I hoped you liked it. Please tell me what you thought, and what do you want to happen next. **

**And did you see Big Time Rush at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. If you didn't you can go to my twitter xMrsHendersonx and scroll down and you can find a link that has it. **

**Do you know what happens on Nov28th...It's the Anniversary of Big Time Rush. It would be exactly one year since the premiere of Big Time Audition. I can finally say I've been with a band since the beginning. OMG I feel like a proud mom lol =P**

**And lastly make sure to watch Big Time Christmas on Dec 4th =)**

**-BTRjunkie xxo**


	3. You Had A Choice

**Thanks for the reviews. You can now leave anonymous review. This means that you don't have to have an account to tell me what you think about the chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**K.P.O.V**

I was starting to get worried about Logan. I wonder if he found out yet. I better go and see just to make sure. "Hey guys I'm gonna go look for Logan." I said and was about to leave.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Jo spoke up and started to walk with me to the lobby.

We both were walking to the elevators when we heard the doors beep saying that they were opening and someone was in there. It was Logan and he had tears flowing out of his eyes. He looked anything but happy.

"She kissed James." Logan said walking out of the elevators and into the lobby. He fell down in a chair and started rubbing his eyes. "Tell me I'm asleep and I'm dreaming." He demanded, but it was all reality.

"I wish it was buddy." I said putting a hand on his back and patting it softly.

"But can you blame her?" Jo asked. Logan's head shot up and looked at her, I did the same. "I mean you left her, Logan." She stated putting her hands on her hips.

"I had to go back to work." He cried. "What was I suppose to do? I didn't have a choice." He said arguing back.

"Yes you did." Jo remarked, she took a long pause and then spoke once again. "And you made it that night you left her to go back to San Diego." She explained. "Your choice could have been to stay here with her and help her, or jump in that taxi and drive off over 100 miles away." She pointed out. "And you choose to leave at the time Camille needed you the most."

I took my hand away from his back and stuffed them both into my pockets and walked in front of him, standing next to Jo. "You know she has a point." I mentioned.

"And I also warned you to." she said. "I told you to treat her right, and be there with her through thick and thin, or some other guy will." She took a long pause. "James was some other guy. That stepped up when you stepped aside."

"Well I guess I better go." Logan said standing up and signed. "There is no reason to stay now." He whispered loudly. As he was about to leave we three heard the elevators beep. We all looked that way and saw Camille standing there with the flowers Logan brought with him. She was crying, but she was also kind of half smiling.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Okay so I think we can both agree that this chapter is really short, but that is because I to ask you guys what do you want Camille to say and do. So please tell me, and I might use one of yall ideas. The next chapter might be up maybe later today if one of you guys gets me a good idea, or tomorrow, all just depends.**

**I just posted a new chapter of "Beastly" so you guys can read that =)**

**Also I am in another OC story. It's called "Mean" by ****karinablueeyes. I play ****Catarina Ballas, Logan's girlfriend, or soon to be girlfriend. Make sure to check it out.**

**And lastly do you guys like the story written in the middle of the page like so, or do you like it written to the far left, like the first chapter. Please tell.  
**

**-BTRjunkie xxo  
**


	4. A Hug To Remember

**Sorry I took me so long. I promised you I would have the next chapter up by the next day, but as you can see...it didn't go that way. I was super duper busy. I had four major tests on Friday and I wanted to past them so I studied really hard, and plus one of those test was in Spanish, and that class for me is difficult. So sorry, but please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**C.P.O.V**

I thought I heard something, like a door slam. "Did you hear that?" I asked James backing away from our kiss. I loosen my grip around his neck and rested my hands on his shoulders.

James licked his lips. "I heard nothing." He stated. I looked towards the front door, where I thought it was coming from. "Now where were we?" James said leaning in and squeezing my waist.

"No." I said and broke free from each other. I walked out of Anna Leigh's room and towards the door with a straight face, but a raised eyebrow. I was the curious type, so this was gonna bug me until I find out what it was.

I looked around the room first and then slowly reached for the door handle. I turned it quietly and opened it. I looked out into the hallway, but didn't see anybody there. I stuck my head out and looked both ways to get a better view. "I could have sworn I heard something out here." told myself.

I looked down at my feet, but instead came across a bundle of flowers. I reached down and picked them up. I studied them as I shut the door with my foot. I twisted the flowers around in a complete 360 spin and I found a note attached to it. I pulled the note off looked at it closely it read...

**_C- _**

**_It's not the same without you._**

**_- L_**

I walked over to the living room and sat down in my red arm chair. I sighed and threw the card on to the coffee table displayed in front of my body. I raised the flowers up to my noise and smelt them. They were a dozen yellow tulips, my favorite. I smiled as I sniff them.

But how did they get here? I thought to myself. Did he bring them here…_himself_. My eyes widened as I thought harder about this. "Is he here? Is he back?" I asked myself out loud.

"Is who here?" James said walking into the living room. His appearance frighten me a little, I wasn't expecting to hear his voice.

"I'll be right back." I told him, and jumped out of my seat and rushed out of the room to see if my hypothesis was correct. I took the flowers with me.

* * *

I didn't see him in any of the hall ways and I even went and check his old apartment, and still no sign of him. The last and only place I haven't checked is the lobby.

I was in the elevator pacing back and forth waiting for it to reach the lobby. What was I going to do if he was here? As I started thinking it through I started to think about all the memories of us together. I started to cry, but the thing is that they weren't happy tears. Who knew looking back at all the laughs, we shared, would make me cry. I raised my right hand to my eyes to wipe the tears away, but I just kept thinking about the past.

I heard the doors ding, I stepped out of the doors and turned my head to the left and saw Kendall, Jo, and Logan. Kendall and Jo were staring at Logan, who was sitting down in a palm woods chair, and Logan was staring at me with wide set eyes.

Logan stood up in his chair, but he didn't move his feet, he just stood right there waiting for something to happen. I started to slowly walk towards him. My feet were shuffling across the carpeted area making a soft scratching noise. Logan finally started moving his feet, taking big steps to get to me. Finally we met face to face.

"I'm sorry I left you." I heard him whisper. I was staring into his eyes; I didn't say a word because I didn't have to, to tell him how I felt. "I didn't know what the right thing to do was? I mean staying here and being unemployed and not being able to buy things for you two, or not seeing you both and being able get you anything you want." Logan stopped for a minute and then continued. "I was just trying to follow my heart and be a good dad, but if it's in pieces, it's difficult to choose which piece to follow."

I stood there with the flowers in my hands and my head in the clouds. Thinking about what Logan just said. I was trying to think of what to say next, but I couldn't get any of it into words to say.

"I…" I started but had a hard time. "I…didn't think you would come back…._ever_." I whispered the last part.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked. "Why would you think I would never come back?" He asked me with a curious look in his eyes.

"Cause it has been 7 months and you never called to check in, you never dropped by on those day were you had to record, and most importantly because it just seems like you forgotten everything that had to do with me and Anna Leigh." I stated. "I just thought that you thought you weren't ready for this responsibly just yet." I told him honestly. "And besides you have that Scarlett girl." I threw in there. "She is probably more important to you then us." I said me and Anna Leigh when I said us.

"Don't you ever think that because it's clearly not true?" Logan said he put his hands on my shoulders and was looking deep into my eyes stating he was serious. "I broke up with Scarlett because every time I looked at her I saw you and I would start crying for no reason what so ever."

"Why did you come back?" I asked him. That was probably the question everybody wanted to know. "Why?" I repeated myself.

"Because I finally realized that I everything I could ever want and ask for is right in front of me, and I let it slip through my hands like soap." He said. "And all I want is that back, and to say that I love you every day cause I do." Logan said I could see a tear start to form in his eye.

Without thinking first I lifted my hands up and wrapped them around his neck and his hands hugs me back. It was a position I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to. The moonlight was bouncing off the pool water and on to the pavement creating an elegant glow and a perfect moment. This was defiantly a hug to remember. But I wasn't going to give up this easily, not this fast.

T**o Be Continued…**

* * *

**So tell me what you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please Review! This is not my favorite chapter, just saying.  
**

**Make sure to catch Big Time Rush on MTV's 10 On Top Saturday morning at 11:30 am**

**And especially make sure to tune into the one hour special, Big Time Christmas premiering Saturday night at 8p/7c guest starring Snoop Dog, Miranda Cosgrove, and Fabio.**

**Soo... tell yo kids, tell yo wives, and tell yo husbands to tune in XD**

**If you haven't yet, make sure to buy the Big Time Rush Holiday Bundle on iTune, they sing "All I Want For Christmas" and "Beautiful Christmas" and they are both AMAZING songs!**

**I got a Tumblr guyzz! So if you have a Tumblr make sure to follow me. My link is in my profile, and I will follow back =)**

**And lastly I don't know if you know, but the guys are currently filming a beach theme episode and I've read that Russell Brand is suppose to guest star in it, and I am freaking excited cause I love that man. If you don't know who Russell Brand is he is Katy Perry's husband and was in that movie "Get Him to the Greek" or something like that I did get to see it.**

**-BTRjunkie xxo  
**


	5. It's Kind of A Big Deal

**Thanks for the ideas guys please read and review this chapter for more...**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

C.P.O.V

It has been exactly a week since I've talked to Logan. Since the first time I saw him in about 6 months. Since he figured out about me and James, he decided to not move back into his old apartment he wasn't ready to face. James doesn't even know he is back, let of know that I talked to him in person. I was scared to tell him. I always wondered how he would react. All I know is that I had to tell him sometime.

I was in my apartment about to get ready to go to tapping for a movie I was in. I wasn't allowed to take Anna Leigh with me because the last time I did that she did nothing but cry…loud, all the way through the day. So the director said I wasn't allowed to bring her anymore. I was going to drop her off at the daycare, but I didn't have anyone to pick her up.

Ring…Ring…Ring...Ring-

"Hello?" James said over the phone.

"James, can you do me a favor?" I asked him pacing my living room floor.

"Sure anything for you, Camille." James said, I could tell he was smiling through the phone.

"Okay, um...I'm about to go to a tapping for my movie, and I was gonna go drop Anna Leigh off at the daycare, and I will not be able to pick her up, and I was wondering if you could?" I explained to him.

"Sorry, I can't, I'm about to go out with the guys and I will not be back until midnight." James said. Well I guess he is out.

"Kay thanks anyway, bye." I said and hung up the phone before he said good bye to me.

I scrolled through my contacts and looked for someone that could pick her up. James, Kendall, Carlos, and my dad wear no good, since they are all out of town tonight. I kept scrolling looking at every person that went by. How about Jo, I thought to myself, but then I realized she is in Canada filming for a special episode of New Town High.

I finally went through all my contacts twice and couldn't find anybody. I throw my phone down on the couch and sighed. I guess I can't go tapping today. I throw myself on the couch and leaded my head on the back and closed my eyes.

Then a light bulb went off. "How about Logan?" I said to myself getting all excited. I picked up my phone beside me and dialed his number. I always knew it by heart.

Ring…Ring…Ring...Ring…-

"What?" I heard Logan's voice threw the phone. He sounded mad and disturbed. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Logan?" I said making sure it was safe to talk before I asked him my favor.

"Oh, Camille, hi, I didn't know it was you." Logan said, he sounded less mad this time when he heard it was me. "Is everything okay?" Logan asked kind of panicked.

"Yes, Logan, everything is fine." I said to him, trying to calm him down. "Hey, do you think you can do me a small favor?" I asked him nicely over smiling, even though he couldn't see it.

"What do you need?"

"Well, I'm going to go for a tapping for a movie I'm working on, and I can't bring Anna Leigh with me so, I was wondering if you can pick her up at 8 at the daycare for me…since I can't." I told him throwing that last part in their real quick.

"Yeah, sure, I'm not doing anything tonight." He said warmly. It made me smile for some reason. Maybe it was picturing him back with Anna Leigh. I don't know why but I find guys 234234 times cuter if they are good with kids.

"Thanks I'll text you the address." I informed him.

"What do I do after I pick her up? Bring her back to my place?" Logan asked me.

"Yes you can take her to your apartment and I'll text you when you can bring her home." I mentioned there was a long pause between us. Then I finally spoke. "You must be super happy you get to see her again after all this time." I quietly said.

"You have no idea." He said, I giggled.

"Okay thanks." Logan said.

"No, thank you." I giggled and hung up the phone.

I was still smiling from after our conversation. I walked towards Anna Leigh's room to go get her and leave so I'll not be late.

Once we pulled up to the daycare the sun was already about to go down. I looked down at my watch and it read 5 p.m. I had to be there at the studio at 5:15 so I was in a rush. I slammed the car door shut and went to the back to get Anna Leigh out of her car seat. We rushed inside, I checked her in and they took her from me. I walked back out and realized some very important information I should have told Logan about Anna Leigh, but it was too late now and I didn't have any time to stop and call him back. I'm sure he will pick up on it. I'm just scared of how he is going to take it.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Review if you want to figure out what the very important information is =)**

**I have a new plot for two new story ideas and you can check that out in my profile. Let me know what you think about them.**

**Guys me and** **Kaddy Rosepetal**** made a new tumblr together so please be kind and go check that out (link also in profile)  
**


	6. Daycare Breakdown

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**L.P.O.V**

I was in my car on my way to go pick up Anna Leigh from daycare. I looked up at the dark sky and could see millions of stars floating and a big moon with mist running across it. I was so excited to see my daughter. I had a smile so big on my face. I've been smiling like this since I got off the phone with Camille, I couldn't even move it from its position, but can you blame me I haven't see her in six or seven months. Boy, I bet she looks a whole lot different than the last time I saw her.

I pulled up into the parking lot of the daycare. Found a parking space then headed inside the small building.

I walked inside the warm building and the first thing I say was a massive sunshine painted with a bright yellow on the side of the wall, with a colorful rainbow coming out from his side and with a blue background with white puffy clouds. I smiled and walked to the front counter.

"May I help you?" The lady at the front desk said, she had a name tag on and it read, Leighton. She was slender with long strawberry blonde hair that was tided in a tight ponytail, leaving her bangs to sweep across her forehead.

"Yes," I said very cheerfully. "I'm here to pick up my daughter." I said. I wasn't used to saying 'daughter' it felt weird when I spoke it, but I love her.

"Okay, what's her name?" Leighton asked me smiling, showing me her white shinny teeth with her bright red lip stick framing them.

"Oh, yes, her name is Anna Leigh Mitchell." I said giving her what she asked for.

"One second please." She smiled and headed back to down the hallway, which I guessed where all the classrooms were.

I waited patiently for her to return with Anna Leigh. I started tapping my foot on the carpeted floor along to the slow music they were playing on the loud speaker.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but we have no one here with the name Anna Leigh Mitchell." Leighton told me walking back behind the counter with a worried express. "Let me check our records." She said and started going through a filing cabinet.

My smile quickly changed from a smile to a concerned stare. I raised my arms and laid my elbows down on the high counter. I watched as Leighton looked at each file carefully and exam all of them. She closed the drawer and walked back over to me.

"Sorry there is no file of any Anna Leigh Mitchell." She frowned.

"How about Anna Leigh ERIN Mitchell." I said throwing in her middle name for more identification.

"Nope. Didn't see that name either." She said. Maybe I was just at the wrong day care. I was about to leave figuring I did go to the wrong one. "Wait." I heard Leighton. I turned back around.

"Yes…"

"We do have a six month child with the name Anna Leigh Erin Anderson." She said bring up the paper close to her face as she read it carefully making sure that she read it correct.

"Wait, did you say Anderson?" I asked with my eyebrows raise and pointer finger in the air, but I wasn't pointing at anything.

"Yes." She said. "See." She said handing the folder in that she had to me to see for myself.

My eyes scrolled down the page. I looked at everything, and everything had the correct information about her. I looked at the top of the page and read it through slowly. First name: Anna Leigh .Last name: Anderson. Middle name: Erin.

I lowered my eyebrows down making my have angry eyes. I wasn't really angry I was just disappointed and hurt inside. I was hurt enough to where I could cry but I wasn't going to cry in front of Leighton. I didn't want to look week. I shut the folder and slammed it down on the counter. I must have slammed it harder then planed because it made Leighton jump out of her socks. I grabbed my hair with my hands and made fists with my hands. I looked down at the ground and slowly lowered my hands to my eyes and kept rubbing them. It felt like I lost apart of myself.

"Um…sir, did you mean to say Anderson instead of Mitchell?" She asked me a little frightens by my reaction.

I give up. "Yes." I quietly said.

"Then I'll go get her." Leighton said and walked back to the rooms down the hall.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Okay, so this was idea was alot better in my head then on paper. so yeah. **

**To sum it all up-Camille changed Anna Leigh's last name a few months after Logan left for that long period of time, and Logan is all up set about it because its like he lost apart of him.**

**Next chapter will be Logan and Camille talking about the name change.  
**

**-BTRjunkie xxo**


	7. We Need To Talk

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**C.P.O.V**

I was waiting in my apartment for Logan to show up with our baby. Our baby, wow I haven't said that in a long time. Any ways I gave him a call about five minutes ago so he will probably be here in about 10 minutes. I was trying to past the time by looking at houses and condos in the paper. I was thinking about moving out of the Palm Woods and into my own place. So me and Anna Leigh can have a place of our own and be a real family together.

I was looking through all the papers, but was having a hard time concentrating because my mind was stuck on how Logan would have reacted about finding out about Anna Leigh's name change. I couldn't concentrate so I sat the papers down on the coffee table and shut my eyes and lay down on the small couch.

A few seconds later I heard a light knock at the door. I was too lazy and a little scared to answer the door, cause if it was Logan. "Come in!" I yelled from the couch, putting my arm over my eyes I heard the door open.

"Hey Camille" I heard James say cheery.

"James? What are you doing here?" I asked wide eyed. I shot up from the couch and walked up to him.

"To visit my girlfriend" He said smiling through his eyes. He walked closer to me and leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. The walked passed me. "Where is Anna Leigh?" He asked looking around the room.

"Oh…um…remember she's at the day care." I said picking out my words carefully. Logan knew about me and James but James doesn't even know Logan is back, and I really don't want him to know at the moment just yet.

"Oh yeah." James said. "But if you're back shouldn't she be back too." Oh my gosh please stop asking questions. I screamed in my head. "Who is picking her up?" He asked.

"An old friend of mine." I tried to say smoothly.

"Okay, but who?"

"You don't know the person." I said lying and getting real tired of all these questions. "Enough about me how was your day out?" I asked him.

"Pretty good." James said. I looked over at the clock and it read 8:36. Logan should be arriving any minute. I started to freak out inside. I licked my lips and bit them under pressure.

"James can you do something for me?" He nodded his head. "Can you go down and outside, and run around the Palm Woods uh… I don't know seven times." I said begging. James gave me an awkward, weird look.

"Excess me?" James said with a raised eyebrow.

"Please, pretty please." I said bring my hands together.

"Okay, but I still don't understand why?" James said. He started to jog out. He closed the door on the way.

I sighed in relief that I got him out of here before Logan showed up. Then the door slammed open. It opened with such great force that it hit the wall behind creating a picture frame to fall and a big bang noise. It was none other than an angry Logan holding Anna Leigh's carrier with her in it, she was covered with a pink blanket. He eyes were small but his frown was large.

"We need to talk!" He yelled angry at me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared of his reaction. Of all the fights we've been in and times I've made him mad, I've never seen his as angry as right at this very moment. I was in trouble.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Okay so I left it was a cliffy hanger or whatever they are called.**

**To get the next chapter I would like at least 5 reviews. If you got nothing to say just say it was a good chapter or it could of been better. Let me know what you think of it.**

**Do you think Camille and Anna Leigh should get a house or condo? Leave ideas for future chapters. You might see them =)  
**

**I'm am working on a new story. Its my first KendallxJo, so if you are a fan of Kendall and Jo's relationship and you like my stories, you got that to look forward to. Its called "What If" and plot is in profile**

**I'm putting "Dear Logan" on hold to further notice along with "Beastly" because I just learned I can only keep my mind on one story at a time. So once I'm done with "Life As We Know It" =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**

**Follow my twitter at _dearbigtimerush_ for updates on my stories and links for other things, I follow back.  
**

**-BTRjunkie xxo**


	8. Not Again

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**C.P.O.V**

"We need to talk!" He yelled angry at me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little scared of his reaction. Of all the fights we've been in and times I've made him mad, I've never seen his as angry as right at this very moment. I was in trouble.

"Okay. About what?" I asked pretending not to know.

"You know about what!" Logan said furious. "About her last name! Why did you change it?" Logan sat Anna Leigh's carrier down on the floor away from us two.

"What? I'm I not allowed to change my child's last name?" I asked him. I put my hands on my hips trying to convince him that I'm not going to give in and let him win just by yelling at me.

"Not without telling me, you're not!" He yelled. "But why did you change it?" He asked again."You said yourself you wanted her to have a little piece of me even if I'm not here!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I changed it because I didn't want to be reminded of you! After you left I couldn't sleep or eat because I was too busy crying over that you had to go!" I yelled at him. It felt go to yelled back. Let my anger out.

"I think you're overacting!" He complained.

"Okay maybe a little but I really did cry after you left, but now I just realized that was just a waste of tears!" I said glaring at him.

"Well I'm so sorry that you can't control your feelings but that's not the problem right now, the problem is you need to change it back!" Logan angrily said.

"I don't have to change it back! I don't have to do anything you say because I don't have to listen to you!" I screamed at him. We walked closer to each other every now and then.

"Yes you do woman because I'm the man of this family! Which puts me in charge." I can't believe what he was saying.

"Man? Oh please a man doesn't leave his child and...whatever I am to you, alone! Now I told that to you a hundred times but apparently it's having trouble to get to your brain because of your thick skull!" I got all up in his face for that sentence. We were both breathing heavily cause of all the yelling that we have done. I could hear Anna Leigh in the background whimpering. "I really hate you right now, Logan" I softly said to him because of my breathing and the fact I was right in his face. So I didn't need you yell.

"I hate you too." He said back, not yell. It was the same tone as mine was. Soft and calm.

The next thing I knew Logan grabbed my face and slowly pulled me in to a surprise kiss. I diffidently didn't expect for this to happen. I'm not sure why he was doing this but I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. He said he hated me and I said I hated him and know we are kissing; yeah I'm positive this didn't make any since.

I draped my arms around his neck and he lowered his down to my lower waist. I could fill his hands run up and down my curves of my body and then finally stop. I was enjoying this but I knew it had to stop since I'm not dating him anymore and the person I am dating will be returning soon.

I pulled away unexpectedly from him and just stared at the ground. I could look him in the eyes. I still had my arms wrapped around him. "What. just. happened?" He quietly asked through deeply breathing.

"I have no idea." I slowly said. We both looked at each other in complete awe and just stared with no words spoken. "I'm sorry." I said and let go of him. I walked over to were Anna Leigh's carrier was and picked her up and out from it. I putting her over my shoulders and started to pat her on the back to make her stop whimpering.

"No, no, no, I'm the one that should be saying that I'm sorry because I shouldn't have done that." He said. He walked over to the couch and sat down. I walked over and sat beside him still patting Anna Leigh on the back. "I just don't know what came over me." He crashed his face into his hands and shook his head no.

"It's okay. It's not like we did anything super bad like..."

"Sex?" He said pulling his head up from his hands and looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, like sex." I said giggling. Logan smiled.

Logan must have noticed the papers of the condos and houses on the table. "What are these?" He asked picking up a piece of paper. "Are you moving?"

"I'm thinking about moving into a condo with Anna Leigh so we can just get away from all the drama at the Palm Woods and kind of be like a little family together." I smiled.

Many thoughts were running through my mind. Like the thought of how me and Logan went to fighting and yelling to like being friends again. I hated it when we fought but I never got too worried because somehow I knew that we would make up in a matter of days or even minutes like how we just did. I think the only reason we keep coming back together is because of Anna Leigh. I wonder if we didn't have her Logan would be out of my life and I would be out of his. But I guess there will always be a part of me that will love him.

"Do you want to?" Logan asked.

"Want to what?" I asked. He must have been talking but I was too zoned out.

"Move in with me at my apartment." He said. I was thinking it through. I knew I was gonna say no I was just thinking of what would happen if I say yes.

"No, I really want to take some independence and try to raise her on my own." I said. I lowered her from my shoulder and rocked her back and forth. Logan was watching me do so.

"Can I hold her?" He asked very quickly.

I smiled. "Sure." I and Logan stood up and I shifted her over to him.

He looked down at her and smiled. "She had gotten really big." He said. He raised his hand and gave his pointer finger to her to hold. She wrapped her whole hand around his finger.

"Yeah, that happens to somebody when you haven't seen them in a while." I spoke. He started at me with a blank expression but with a cracked smile in the corner of his mouth. "I think you should leave." I said.

"Fine." He paused. "I'll go." He said and stepped out from behind the coffee table, and put Anna Leigh on the floor. She looked around then just started to crawl around. "She can crawl." He said joyfully.

"She has been doing it for a couple of weeks now." I nodded. I licked my lips and put my hands behind my back and held one another. It feels funny knowing Logan has missed a lot of Anna Leigh and what she has done.

"Does she know any words?" He asked. He was still smiling from the site of her crawling.

"No but we have been trying."

He nodded and started to walk towards the door. I reached for the handle and twisted it, and then open it. "See you around." He said and stretched out his hand for me to shake. I looked at it then let go of my own hand and shook his goodbye. All I could do was nodded my head yes. We let go and then he was out of my sight with a blink of an eye.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I got what I wanted, 5 review, and that's what got this chapter up so fast. You guys made me so happy. Lets shoot for that again for the next chapter to be posted.**

**I'm not good at kissing scenes so sorry if mind wasn't all that good. =)) but I tried.  
**

**-BTRjunkie xxo  
**


	9. House Hunting

**April, 27 weeks old**

**C.P.O.V  
**

Today I and Anna Leigh are going to look for apartments. My farther came back into town yesterday and we talked it over at this. He said if I'm moving out of the Palm Woods that I'm going have to give up my room. You see I didn't think about that because I just though my dad would live there when he comes back into town to stay, and he would take care of the place. Yet he also said that since I'm no longer a minor, he was thinking about moving back to Connecticut and that there is no reason for him to stay here in LA.

So I agreed with him. That when I find my home I'm going to turn back in my key to Mr. Bitters. I know its gonna be painful to say goodbye to all my friends that still live there but Its also time to move on to the next chapter in life.

I pulled up to the first place I was going to look at. I saw my Realtor outside waiting on me. I stopped the car and put the car keys into my purse and got out of the car. I walked to the back door and opened it to get Anna Leigh out and her diaper bag. I put the bag over my shoulder with my purse and balanced Anna Leigh on my hip. I closed the door and then walked up to the sidewalk to greet my Realtor.

"Hi, I'm Veronica." The middle aged women with the black bob hair cut said. She stuck her hand out in front of me.

"Camille," I said forcing a smile and shaking her hand. "And this is my daughter, Anna Leigh." I said. She nodded and then lead me inside to take a tour of the place.

The first place was just a small apartment about 5 blocks from the Palm Woods.

We both walked inside to a very big medium sized living room area. "Now as you can see to your right is the family room and on the left would be the dinning room with lighting above it." Veronica said closing the door behind her. I looked around the room and was impressed by it.

"Can you show me the kitchen?" I asked her nicely.

"Sure, follow me." She said and started to walk away. I quickly hurried over to her. "Here is the kitchen." She said. "Its not very large but if you're the only person that would be in the kitchen like cooking then I'm sure you can mange with it." She said smiling cheesy.

She was right the kitchen was so small I don't think I could hit at least 3 people in here but she did have a point about since I'll be the only one that would be cooking. "Yeah, I think I could mange." I said. I started to open the cabinets and just looking around.

"Is there anything else that you would like to see?" Veronica asked.

"Um...how about the bathroom." I smiled.

"Right this way." She said. I shifted Anna Leigh to my other hip. She started to play with the curls in my hair but I didn't mind.

We both made it to the bathroom. At least the bathroom was a descent size. I thought to myself. "So what do you think of the place?" She asked pushing a back of hair behind her ears.

I nodded. "I actually like this place." I said truthfully. "I could totally see myself living here." We both smiled and made our way back to the main family room, where we started.

Even thought this is the first and only place we've seen, I believe this is the one but I think I should at least look at some other places.

"Now how old are you?" Veronica asked.

"I'm 18." I said titling my head to the left where Anna Leigh was.

"Um...sadly you can't buy this place if you are 18 but you can when you are 19." She said turning her smile into an uneasy frown.

"Oh..." I said drifting off and looking down at the floor. I looked back up at Anna Leigh who was just staring off into space. Her short brown curls falling down into her face. I lifted my hand and brushed them back.

"I guess we'll head on out then." She said and began to walk out of the apartment. I followed taking one last look before leaving.

I was back outside in the spring air. I walked to my car and put Anna Leigh in the back. Once I got into my seat I let out a sigh and let my head fall down onto the steering wheel and just close my eyes for a minute.

I knew finding a new place wasn't going to be a walk in the park but I didn't know it would be this difficult either.

I lifted my head off of the wheel and look up to the clock. It read that it was one o'clock in the afternoon and was time for little Anna Leigh to have some lunch.

"Hey, Anna Leigh are you hungry?" I playful asked her just to see what she would say or do. I looked back at her in the mirror and say she was gazing out the window. "You want to go to McDonald's?" I said. I heard her make a small little baby wine. "I'll take that has a yes." I giggled.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**This Chapter was suppose to be longer but I'd just decide to make that the next chapter.**

**Remember to watch Big Time Guru airing Jan 8th =P I saw that promo and it looks super funny.**

**So Christmas was last week and tell me the favorite thing you got and if you don't celebrate Christmas tell me what you did do on the 25th XD**

**And check out my first CarlosxStephaine fanfiction called Pray. Links in my profile. A couple people said I should continue with it but it was just suppose to be a one-shot but should i continue. I know what the next chapter would be like but I would like your opinion if I should go on with it or just leave it as a one-shot. =P**

**-BTRjunkie**


	10. All I Ever Wanted

**Chapter 10**

Camille pulled up to an old McDonald's that has been here for many decades. She parked in a space beside an white PT-Cruiser. Camille put her car in park then took the keys out of the engine and put them down into her handbag. She opened the door and stepped pout in to the nice spring air. She closed the door behind her once she was fully out and then Camille put on her sunglasses to protect her eyes from the bright sun burning in the clear sky. Camille shuffled her feet to the back seat and got Anna Leigh out, along with her diaper bag. She put Anna Leigh on the side of her hip and proceed to walk inside the fast food restaurant.

Once Camille was inside, the smell of french fries and the sound of kids talking and playing feel the air. She walked up to the chastiser to place her order in.

"How may I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Um, I will just have a kids meal please." I said looking over head at the menu above.

"...and what would you like to drink with that, Miss?" He asked pressing buttons in the chastiser in front of him.

"Sweet tea." I said. Since Anna Leigh already had milk in her diaper bag, I just decided that I would get myself a drink.

"Okay that will be two dollars and seventy-nine cents." He said looking up in to my eyes with a smile.

I pulled out three dollars from my purse and told him he could keep the change. A few seconds later he handed me Anna Leigh's happy meal. I thanked him and grabbed the drink as well. I was having trouble carrying five different things, that I almost dropped my drink but finally. Made it to my table in one piece.

I grabbed a high chair from the side and sat Anna Leigh down in it. I sat down in the booth seat, that was close to her, and began to open her meal. I torn off a little piece of fry and let her eat it. All her teeth hasn't grown in yet so I only give her food that she can easily swallow with choking. I looked up from Anna Leigh and saw a guy across the room that had to be in his mid 30s, glaring at me. I gave him a questioning look and he just rolled his eyes and turn to his wife, I guess, and whispered something to her.

He was probably talking about how I'm just a young teenager with a child. People do that to me often but I just ignore them and turn the other way. I hated how people would talk behind my back and would stare at me strangely cause of Anna Leigh.

I looked back down and I took a sip of sweet tea when I heard foot steps getting louder and louder. I kept my head down as id I couldn't hear them. I torn off another fry and gave it to Anna Leigh. I watched as she stuck it in her month and swallow it.

"Camille?" I heard my name being called so I raised my head to see who it was.

"Logan..." I said happily sarcastically. I wasn't really in the best mood to be talking to him because I was still sad about the apartment.

"Are you okay? You seem upset." He pointed out taking a seat in front of me on the other side of the booth. He was eye level with me. He had a dark V-neck on with a pair of old fade ripped up jeans. He was also carrying a large cup felled with a drink. I gotta say he looked pretty cute.

"Oh nothing." I said lying. He started to turn his attention to Anna Leigh, feeding her like how I did. One small bite at a time. "I went apartment hunting today." I said looking in his eyes. I felt my stomach go weak.

"How'd it go?" He asked turning back to me.

"It didn't go as planned." I said forcing an uncertain smile.

"What happen?" He asked looking concern. He folded his arms over his chest and his eyes were a deeper brown then usually. I swallowed then spoke.

"Well the apartment I looked at was nice and all. It had everything I need. Two bedrooms and good kitchen and things like that but the bad thing is you have to be 19 or older to be able to buy that house." I mention, I took a sip of sweet tea then ate a french fry as I gave Anna Leigh her bottle of milk, she was able to hold it up herself now.

"Oh..." Logan trailed off. He leaned back in his seat and stared down at his lap.

"I mean all I ever wanted was a simple place to raise my daughter." I declare. "I mean our daughter." I added after realizing what I said.

A few minutes passed by with silence and awkward stares across the table. Logan looked up into my eyes first and spoke. "What if I bought the apartment for you?" He asked cupping his hands together and placing them on the table, he raised and eyebrow at me.

I licked my lips and thought for a second. "Logan, I can't-"

"But I want to." He blurted out before I could finish my sentence. "Please let me. Its the least I could do for you and Anna Leigh." He said, his voice became more sparkling. He widen his eyes and shouted closer to me, almost to were he was completely on top of the table and in my face.

"Really? You would really do that for us?" I said getting gleeful. I was so happy he would actually do that for me and Anna Leigh. I was so ready to move out of the PalmWoods and I didn't want to go back there. I didn't want Anna Leigh growing up in that place.

"Yeah." He nodded sitting back down. I smiled wildly and couldn't contain my stillness any longer. I jumped up out of my seat and trotted over to Logan, and gave him a thundering big bear hug. I pulled him up and out of his seat and continued hugging. I felt his hands wrap around me returning the hug. I'm pretty sure we were getting some strange looks from other people but I didn't care. I was to worked up in the amazing hug me and Logan were in.

We eventually let go of each other. "So lets go!" I practically screamed. He had a huge smile on his face and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the restaurant. When I was about to get into his car. I finally realize something. "Oh my gosh!" I started to freak out. "I left little Anna Leigh inside." I yelled and then ran back inside to obtain her.

I was inside and ran over to her. "I'm so sorry Anna Leigh." I said in a playful voice, while getting her out of the high chair and put he back on the side of my hip. I grabbed my tea and her unfinished happy meal and zoomed off to Logan's car. "We're getting a house." I told Anna Leigh. She put on a smile which reviled her toothless smile and started to clap her hands as her brown eyes twinkled.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**So please tell me your thoughts. Sorry about the huge space between this chapter and the last one but I had bad writers block and didn't know what to say but I got it all out know =)**

**Did yall watch Big Time Guru? I gotta that is my second favorite episode behind BTGirlfriends. I loved Logan in this episode and his little dance scene. It kind of reminded me about he movie 500 Days of Summer lol.**

**Okay guys I have more stories in the future, and you can see them in my profile. I have 1) Dear Logan, 2) Beastly, 3) 12 Months, 4)What If, and 5) ****Strength in the Struggle and also I have a one-shot coming up called Speak Now, but after I finish Life As We Know It, Dear Logan, and Beastly(because i already started those two and want to finish them) what story would you like me to do next. Plots along with character chose are both in profile. So if you could please tell me that would help a lot.**

**Lastly I am currently working on a youtube Big Time Rush Fandom video that I will be posting sometime in the future so keep a look out for it on my youtube channel - /brokendiamondx**

**Also check out my twitters - xMrsHendersonx and dearbigtimerush go head and stalk me. I don't mind =P  
**

**Tumblrs - dearbigtimerush and bigtimerushbible check out my pictures, etc.**

**For next chapter to be uploaded I would like at least up to 43 reviews.  
**

**-BTRjunkie xxo  
**


	11. People Can Change

"Okay know sign here, here, and lastly here." Veronica said to Logan pointing out each line that he had to sign his signature in order to buy the house.

All four of us, Logan, Veronica, Anna Leigh, and I, where sitting in Veronica's small office. She was sitting behind her desk observing Logan as he signed the papers, Logan and I were sitting down in wooden chairs with cushions underneath them, in front of her desk. While Anna Leigh was in her stroller beside me, to my left.

I had my legs crossed and I was biting my right hands nails. I was jittery but also tickled pink at Logan buying my house for me since I couldn't.

"Okay...thanks Mr. Mitchell," Veronica started. "and here is your ID back." She said handing Logan's ID back to him. I watched as he stuffed it back into his wallet and then we both turned our attention to Veronica. "Lastly here is the keys to your new home." She smiled cheerfully and held out a pair of keys out in front of her. I beamed wildly staring at them.

Logan lifted his hand to retrieve them. "Thank you." He said and stood up, Veronica did as well and they shock hands. I followed them and stood up to. I smiled and shock Veronica's hand.

"Thank you so, so, so much." I recklessly grinned. I bounced around my chair and grabbed a hold of the stroller's handle. I looked over and saw Logan grabbed the diaper bag. I licked my lips and pushed forward to hallways.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

As so as I was outside, the bight California sunshine attacked my eyes. I reached for my purse and pulled out my sunglasses. Logan had to ask one last question to Veronica so he wasn't outside with me yet. I walk in front of Anna Leigh's stroller. "Anna Leigh, guess what?" I playfully asked her bending down to get to her level, so we were face to face.

She didn't say anything or make any baby noises. She just stared at me with a blank expression and blinked her big brown eyes a few times. I was still smiling at her. "We got a house?" I cheered. "Just the two of us. Isn't that exciting?"

She looked at me for a few seconds then grabbed my nose, smiled, then giggled her cute baby giggle. I couldn't help but laugh too.

I looked up from her and saw Logan leaning over the handle to the stroller. I smiled and stood back up to my normal height which caused Anna Leigh's hand to let go of my nose. "Hey." I said calmly.

"Hi." He said. He stood straight up and grabbed hold tight of the handle.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm so happy and thankful that you bought this place for me. I'm just lost with words and can't tell you how blessed I am for what you did." I gleefully smiled. I attacked him with a hug. It caused him to take a few steps back since I put force on him. Once we stood still, I could feel his hands hugs the small of my back. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Camille, I'm willingly to do anything for you." I heard Logan mumble in my ear. A gust of wind blew towards us causing some lefts to ruffle on the ground around or feet and my hair lightly swirl in the air.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I hurt you so hard in the past and caused you so much pain, that you didn't need to feel and I just wanted to prove to you that people can change when you least expect it, and I just want to show you I'm that person." He softly whispered.

I wasn't sure what to say so I didn't speak a word. I released the grip I had on him. "I think I should call James." I said. I nodded slowly looking down at the ground. I reached inside my purse, that was hanging by the strollers handle, and got my phone out. I dialed James' number and hit call.

I walked towards the building a little and turned my back towards Logan.

..."Hello?" I heard James say.

"Hey."

"Hi Camille, watcha need?" He asked.

"I just thought I tell you that I got a place." I said looking behind me at Logan. I turned back around facing the building.

"Oh cool, by the way Camille can I talk to you?" I asked. His voice was raspy and serious.

"Yeah, sure what about, James?" I asked.

"Not on the phone, but like back at my place or some where else where we can be alone. Just the two of us." He said

"Yeah sure. I can head on over right now or in a few minutes if you want?" I said.

"Okay, that would be good." He said.

I hung up the phone with out saying goodbye. I was curious of what was so important for James to say to me. I walked back over to Logan, threw my phone in my purse. "Ready to go." I said. I started walking then realized something. "Wait, my car is still at McDonald's." I said."Can you drive me to the PalmWoods?" I asked Logan.

"Sure. Anything." He said.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Okay guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in about a week but I've been really busy. Last week, I only had four school days since MLK day was Monday and my school was closed. Anyway on that Tuesday I found out I had a Math test the next day then I had a History, Spanish, and Science test that Friday. So I was studying really hard for all my test and didn't have any time to update or even work on the story. I will try to update sooner I don't know because I have more test this week. I have three tomorrow and one on Friday. So imma try. :)**

**MY VERY FIRST YOUTUBE VIDEO IS UP! I'm really proud of it, you know cause it's my first and here is the link _.com/watch?v=V3x1EMSI7C0_ - please put youtube in front of that.**** Or you can go to my profile and scroll down to find my youtube link and just find it there :) tell me what you think of my video. I'm making more.**

**And lastly don't forget to watch the brand new Big Time Rush episode "Big Time Crush" airing on February 5th! I'm so excited for the Logan/Camille drama =DD**

**Please comment **

**-BTRjunkie xxo  
**


	12. Advice Guru

**Chapter 12**

"Thanks for the car ride." I told Logan while exiting from the passenger side. I watched as he nodded and squinted his eyes from the bright sunshine behind me. "Could you watch Anna Leigh for me?" I asked. "You can catch up with each other." I suggested.

"Like what?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Take her to the park." I told him.

I closed the car door and watched as Logan drove away with Anna Leigh. I turned around and faced the tall building that read PalmWoods. I started to walk inside into the lobby.

I marched my way to the elevator and up to James' floor. It didn't take long since it was on the second floor. The elevator doors popped open and I walked out. I walked up to the door that had 2J on the front in gold letters. I knocked three times and waited for an answer.

I looked down and saw the door handle turned and swung up to revel James in a white button down shirt and old faded looking jeans. He was smiling nervously. "Come in." He said in a low voice. I smiled warmly and walked passed him into the apartment. I heard the door shut behind me and I was waiting on what to do next.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him nicely smiling with my teeth. He didn't smile back which cause me to feel awkward and to stop smiling. So I did. "Is something wrong?" I asked again. He wasn't answering the questions I was throwing at him.

"We need to talk." He told me.

"Yeah you said that on the phone but what do you want to talk about?" I asked again. I was getting annoyed.

"Why did you never tell me that Logan was back?" He asked grabbing a hold of my small shoulders with his big hands. "And that you've been out hanging with him and talking with him." He wasn't yelling at me but I could tell he was rather upset about the situation.

"I didn't tell you because...um." I started to stutter. "...I didn't know how you would react. I'd thought you'd be mad at me." I honestly said. He removed his hands and put them back down by his side. "Are you mad at me?" I couldn't help but asked.

"As much as I should be, I'm not." He said. His eyes were sparkling and bigger then ever. He bit his bottom lip then he open his mouth to speak. "How did you think I would react?"

"I thought that you would never want to see or speak to me again." I said. I fiddled with my nails and blinked repeatedly. James grabbed my left hand and walked me over to the orange couch in the family room area. We both sat down. I sat beside him about a few inches away.

"No," James started. "If you wanted to be with him I would let you. I would do anything to see you smile cause your face is to valuable, to me, for it to have a frown or see it in pain." Those sweet words that James said made a single tear fall from my right eye. He lifted his hand and wiped it away. "Do you love him?" He asked me.

I thought about that question really hard but I couldn't come up with an answer for him. So I just stared blankly at him shaking my head no, as in that I didn't know what I wanted.

"Okay...do you want to be with him?" He asked me. I thought, thought, thought, and thought. It seemed like hours had gone by but was just like a few seconds. I stared passed James' shoulder and saw a pictures of the four guys on the wall, in separate frames. Logan's was on the bottom of the four. He was smiling his sweet. Showing off his pearly white teeth. They shined just as bright as his eyes. And his hair was perfect to. I finally found the missing answer to James' question. I turned back to him.

"I think I do. I'm not really sure what I want at the moment." I said. I tucked a strand of lose hair behind my ear and waited for what Jame was going to say.

James nodded understanding. "If you think you want to be with him then that means you do like him." He informed me.

"How do you know. I mean he could be just a crush." I told him. "Like how I had a crush on you."

"Which one did you have first?" James asked me. He held his hands together.

I tried to remember which one I liked first, since it's been over 3 years. "I think I like you first but then Logan proved how sweet and cool he was then I started to develop a crush on him. So I had two crushes. You and Logan." I uttered him.

"Go for Logan." James mentioned.

"Why?" I said with an confused face.

"Because when you have two crushes you always go for the second one because if you really did truly and honestly like the first crush, which was me, then you would have never fell in love with your second crush...which _is_ Logan." James was really a good at giving advice. He was like an advice guru of some sort.

"So you really think I should be with Logan?" I asked one last time.

"I think you guys should be together." James said. I took in all the words he said before, about the crushes, he was right if I really did like James I would have never started liking Logan.

I started to drift off thinking about Logan. I started thinking about how I still get butterflies in my stomach when I see him smile. How my knees sometimes go week when he grabs my hand and how I remember every perfect detail about our first kiss. I smiled goof to myself.

"Camille? Hello?" James said waving out his hand in my face. I snapped out of my thoughts. "So..." James said when he noticed he had my attention. "Where does this leave us?" He asked, curious.

"Where do you want it to leave us?" He grabbed my hands and walked me to the front door. I didn't understand what he was telling me. Does he want me to leave? Does he just want me out of his life forever?

"Listen Camille, I may not be Anna Leigh's farther..." He took a pause and looked me start in the eyes. "but I can be her uncle." He informed me. He did a shy nervous smile.

"That's so sweet, James." I said, I embraced him in a warm hug. We let go. "Consider yourself Uncle James." I said and he smiled wildly. "Thanks for every you did. I'm truly great full for everything. I hope we can be friends." I mentioned.

"I would love to be your friend." He said and then my smile went wide, revealing my teeth.

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS!**

**I'm truly great full for all of you guys that took you time and read this story**. **It means a lot to me!**

**If you didn't get of were James and Camille stand with there relationship. Well there relationship is that they are friends but James still wants to be apart of her and Anna Leigh's life so he asked if he could Anna Leigh's uncle since he can't be the father. So I hoped that helped you to understand everything.**

**I need help! I honestly don't know what to do next for this story and I need some really good ideas on what to do. So please tell me so I can begin working on the next chapter! **

**And I have this one-shot that has been sitting in my documents for a long time and I was wondering if I should post it or not. It's a Lamille fanfic, and it's called Logan's Goodbye. So should I post it. If you guys want me to I will probably either post it tonight or tomorrow. It just depends on what you think.**

**And very lastly I've come up with a new story called Obsessed. It's a LoganxCamillexOC and the plot is in my profile **

**-BTRjunkie xxo**

**i love you all  
**


	13. Haunted

**Chapter 13**

**Life As We Know It**

"Hey." I said walking up to Logan and Anna Leigh sitting on the swing together. Anna Leigh looked so petite and cute sitting next to her farther.

"Hey, Camille." Logan said kind of dull. "How did you get here?" He asked curious.

I sad down to Anna Leigh on the swing. Logan was on the other side of her. "I walked from the PalmWoods to McDonald's and then drove here, to the park." I smiled. He nodded still kind of dull. I stopped smiling.

"So...what did James have to say, that was so important?" He asked.

"Well first of all he told me he knew you were back. Then we talked about you and then we hugged and he is now Anna Leigh's uncle." I said quickly. I would be surprised if he understood all that.

"Wait a minute." Logan started. "Okay first he found out I was back?" I nodded yes. "Then you talked about me." I nodded slower this time drifting off into space. "And know he is Anna Leigh's uncle?" He questioned looking confused. I nodded biting my lip. "What things came up when y'all talked about me?" He asked keeping cool.

"Um...he asked me if I wanted to be with you and if I'm still 'in love' with you." I said using quotation marks around the words_ in love_.

"What was your response to the question?" He asked. So many questions. "Do you want to be with me?"

"At this moment, I'm not sure yet. I might be better living by myself, I just don't know at the moment." I explained to him. I crossed my arms over my chest and then crossed one of my legs over the other, sitting up straighter.

"Well, do you love me?"

I was seriously getting annoyed by that question. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth. "You know what, Logan?" I asked him raising my voice. I didn't give him time to response. "You might know this but I get that question asked way to much! And I always respond with the same answer! The answer is I don't know because I don't! Do you get that question asked all the time? It's so annoying isn't it?" I waited for him to say something but not one word could be heard coming from his direction. I looked over at him and saw he was nodding his head no looking down at the grassy ground.

"Oh." I realized. I licked my lips and then waited a minute to speak. "Do you?" I asked him.

"I'd by lying if I said I didn't." He said quietly. I smiled from what he said. "But I'd also be lying if I said I did." I stopped smiling, I was confused of what he said.

"I don't get it." I spoke.

"Well love is a strong word and I just don't want to throw it around using it all the time, if I don't mean it." He said.

"But you-wait-what?" I was lost at this moment now."Do you love me or not?"

"I'm not in love with you but I do strongly like you. If that helps you clear somethings up with my feelings." Logan smartly. "But maybe after all this drama between us calms down and everything is cool, we can get back together." Logan jumped in. Those last words will probably haunt me for a while.

"..back together." I whispered very quietly to myself making sure that Logan couldn't hear. Yup, I'm pretty sure I'm haunted. "Logan, were we even together?" I said popping the question out.

Logan didn't answer for a second then he started to nodded his head up and down little fast. "Yeah, yeah like at some point before all this mess happen. Like that first year that we might. When we had our first kiss at that party we through." Logan said. A lot of memories just came back to me.

"Don't you remember it? I took you back to my apartment, while everyone was still outside by the pool. We sat on the couch for hours just talking about random stuff. And then that one song by Train came out the radio.-"

"Marry Me." I said mentioning the song name.

"That's right." Logan smiled, I smiled too. "And then we both slowly leaned in. I could tell we were both nervous but it was okay. Then we our lips locked I felt like I was on top of the world and I was able to do anything. I felt weightless." Logan added.

"After that you tried to ask me to be your girlfriend. You choked on all your words. I then asked you if you want to be my boyfriend and you almost fell to the floor." I laughed.

"Yeah I remember that part very well." He said scratching the back of his neck."I didn't sleep that night. My mind was to busy and filled with images of you."

"I couldn't get to sleep either." I blushed a deep red. I was just so glad it was just dark enough that he couldn't tell I was. I looked down at my watch and noticed it was going on eight o'clock. I had to get Anna Leigh back to the PalmWoods for bed.

"I gotta go but maybe we can catch up later." I said.

"Going to your new apartment?" He asked picking Anna Leigh up and resting her on his hip. I stood up with him.

"No, I probably gonna stay in the PalmWoods for another 2 weeks packing all my stuff." I said. Logan grinned and handed Anna Leigh over to me. "Bye." I said happier and started to walk to my car.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**To be honest, I didn't like this chapter at all. Sorry to update so late. I just never got around to the computer and plus I got a big family and they all what to use the computer at the same time, so yeah. To make it up to the readers of this story I'm gonna try to update by Friday. I make no promises on that cause I have a project due Friday, so I'm just gonna see how it works out :)**

**again so sorry for being late. **

**-BTRjunkie xxo  
**


	14. Vintage Photos

**Life As We Know It**

**May, 29 weeks old**

**C.P.O.V  
**

April has finally came to an end and it is now my favorite month, May. Nice, warm, and sunny just the way I like it. The two weeks has really gone by fast. It was already Wednesday and I was supposed to move out of the PalmWoods by Friday, and into my nice new apartment, I haven't done any packing yet. I was way behind. So I called Jo to come over and help me.

"So where should we start?" Jo asked, pulling her blonde hair up into a pony tail.

"Um..." I started looking around my little bedroom for a place to begin. ", let's just start with the closet." I said walking over to the wardrobe with boxes in my hands.

Anna Leigh isn't here at the moment. She is staying over at Uncle James' apartment.

I opened the closet and unexpectedly a big ball of clothes and other ideas of mine just all came pouring out like the Niagara Falls. And they all fell face first into Jo, it even knock her off her feet. I burst into expected laughter. I dropped the boxes down on the floor and started to dig Jo out of all those things.

I saw Jo pop up from the stuff. "Why do you have so much stuff?" She questioned, trying to stand up. She almost fell back down but she caught her balance.

"Because some of this stuff isn't even mine." I said holding up a boy's jacket. Or more like Logan's jacket. In fact my closet is probably 65% of his clothes. I guess after the break up we had I never gave them back. "Most of this stuff is Logan's. He would let me wear them sometimes." I mentioned.

"So does that mean he wore your clothes?" Jo joking said holding up a small black dress. I gave her a cocked smile and grabbed the dress from her hands. "Hey, I was just kidding." Jo said with a _duh_ face.

"I now. Now help me, please." I stated while starting to hold some of Logan's shirts and carefully packing each one of them in a cardboard box. Before I'd forget I grabbed a black sharpie from my side table and wrote **LOGAN **on the box in big bold lettering. I keep the sharpie by my side in case I needed it again for other boxes.

"Hey look at this!" Jo sounded surprised and amazed. I looked up and in her hands she was holding a ring but not just any ring.

"Where did you find that?" I said a little shocked. I thought I lost that ring.

"It was just in this little vintage box." Jo said calmly holding up a old fashion looking box, that was painted an eggshell color but was chipped pretty bad revealing that original color underneath it, brown.

I grabbed the ring out of Jo's hand and studied every feature of it. "Logan gave me this ring for the first Valentine's Day that we spent together. I thought I lost this." I said revealed it wasn't.

"I'm guessing it means the world to you?" Jo asked with a smirk on her face.

I licked my lips. "Yeah, it did, but now it just feels like any other ring." I put it on my finger. "It's such a shame that special feeling had to go away so soon." I pouted.

"Kendall gave me a ring before." Jo blurted out loud.

I smiled waiting for her to continue her sentence but she never did. "And...where is it." I said looking down at her empty finger.

"Oh yea, I ate it." She smiled.

"You...ate..it?" I questioned with a curious face.

"Yup, it was one of those ring pop candies." Jo said with a serious face.

"Oh, how...sweet." I said trying to pick out the right words to use.

"Literally." Jo responds. "I wonder what else is in this little box." She asked changing the subject. I watched as she opened it and pulled out a lot of old looking photos.

"You guys took a lot of pictures together." Jo said looking through each and every one of them. I didn't say anything I just continued folding more of his clothes. I think I have already folded like over 10 shirts and 3 jackets. I even found a pair of his boxers. "Aww, this one's cute." I heard Jo say. I looked up to see which picture she was talking about.

I studied the picture and recognized it. It was that night at the party he through when he tried to ask me out. I took the picture from Jo. I brought it close to my face.

In the picture I was wearing a flowered dress with black leggings underneath. My hair was slightly curled and I had the hugest grin on my face. Logan was wearing black jeans with a black and white stripped t-shirt with a black jacket over it. His grin was almost as big as mine was. We were both pretty close together sitting on the couch from 2J. We were looking into each other's eyes not paying attention to all the dancing people around us and the loud music playing.

I giggled looking at the picture. "I don't remember taking his picture. I don't really like it." I said giving it back to Jo.

"I like it." Jo said looking at the details of the photo. "It's not a planned for, you now unexpected. It captures you true feelings. How you were actually feeling at the moment." She said. "Those smiles are real, not faked or forced, but real. I don't think I have seen you that happy since then." The words Jo spoke danced around in my head. I keep replaying them until Jo handed me back the photograph.

I studied it one last time before I put it back down into the box labeled **LOGAN**, I also put all the other photos of us from the vintage box into this one. "You miss that boy." Jo said, I looked up to see her folding and putting my clothes into different boxes.

"And what do you want me to do? Hmmm..." I asked her. She acted like she couldn't hear me, continuing folding clothes. "A wise man once said that relationships are like glass. They shatter easily and are horribly fragile. And, sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting them back together." I blurted out throwing a pair of pants into a box. "And I have hurt myself so many times trying to fix it and I don't like the pain." I grumpily said.

Jo looked up, shuffled closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "...and sometimes it takes two to fix something that fragile." She said patting my shoulder. "Superglue helps too, but you can substitute love for superglue."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Write him a note. About how you really feel."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way that I do."

"No, no, no! No buts." She yelled. "You have to stay positive because it's harder to live a positive life when you're always acting negative."

I nodded my head up and down like a bobble head. "You're right. I'll write a letter and I'll show my true colors in my writing and hold nothing back this time." I said staying positive. "I just hope I don't choke on this."

"Positive thoughts led to positive feedback." Jo said raising an eyebrow. "But before you write that letter lets finish packing." I nodded agreeing.

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

**Sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to update by Friday but I don't think one day would kill yea. **

**Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter. What did you like about it? What did you hate about it? What could have been better? Or do you wish something else would have happen. PLEASE TELL ME! **

**I would really love it if you guys would leave me at least 5-8 reviews on this that would be lovely of yall. **

**Tell me what you want to happen in the future chapters. Don't tell me to make them get back together. I'll get around to that. I at least want one more fight or drama to go one before they actually do end up together...if they do.**

**jasda- I'll update Dear Logan after I'm done with Life As We Know It because I can't keep up with all this updating. I can barely update with just one story.**

**I updated a new video onto my youtube. It's a Logan/Camille one. Please look at it. ;)))**

**Lastly don't forget to watch the hour long special Big Time Beach Party on Feb 21st!**

**stalk me on twitter at xMrsHendersonx**

**-BTRjunkie xxo**


	15. Dear Former Friend

**Friday **

**9:00 pm  
**

**C.P.O.V**

I stared clueless down at the blank piece of paper in front of me. The cracking of thunder and drip drops of rain could be heard outside. I snuggled deeper into the large, pale color, sweeter, I was wearing over my snow white dress.

Friday finally fit me. All my boxes and bags were packed and sitting by the front door ready to leave. My place was absolutely empty. I was even had to sit on a old wooden stool having to use the kitchen counter to bare down on. But before I permanently left this house full of memories I wanted to write my letter to Logan. I just didn't know how or where to begin.

I licked my lips and watched as I saw Anna Leigh starting to crawl towards me slowly. I turned towards her and smiled greatly. She mumbled softly but made no actually words. When she finally reached me I picked up the bundle of joy and sat her down in my lab. "Wanna help mommy write a letter to daddy?" I innocently asked her, knowing I was going to be getting a response from her.

"Maybe I should call him?" I kinda questioned myself. I got out my phone and put it on speaker, holding it out in front of me with my right hand while my left was wrapped around Anna Leigh, making sure she couldn't fall off of my lap.

I listened closely to the ever lasting rings.

"The number you have reached as not at the phone at the moment, please leave your name and message at the beep." BEEP.

"Umm...hey Logan, I was just wondering what you were doing. I'm doing nothing at the moment." I said looking down at the paper. "I was just gonna ask you if you could come over like around...10 pm and get some of your stuff that I found while cleaning out my apartment...okay bye."

I rested my chin on her head and sighed, thinking about giving up on writing. I finally remembered something. I pulled out the picture that Jo found of me and Logan on Wednesday, when she came over and helped pack up boxes. I packed it up in one of the many boxes that was suppose to go back to Logan but took it back out, when Jo left, and kept it in my pocket every since. I stared at it for about 5 minutes then propped it up against the wall studied it.

Some words finally came through my thick skull and into my brain. I picked up my pen and began writing for what I wish I could have said back then, but never did.

_Dear Former Friend,_

_I still remember the moment when we first met. I remember very word we spoke, every move we made, and the warmth of your hug around me. You may not have remembered all that but chances are I will never forget it. Which makes this note even more hard to write, but I have to over come that._

_The last 3 years we have spent together, in each other's lives, was the adventure of a life time. And I want to thank you for that. At first I thought we were inseparable. Then some things turned so evil. We fought, argued , and I'm pretty sure some glass was shattered along the way. Could you not see that the tears in my eyes weren't fake and that all this arguing was killing me inside? But you just stood there and continued to pointing out all my flaws and bashing on everything I did wrong. You never stopped to check if I was okay or to comfort me. But it's alright because I just took that as your way of saying you loved me. I was just a silly little girl back then._

_Then the time came that we made made to each other and had a beautiful mistake. A mistake. I remember that was the word you used for her when I told you I was pregnant. I didn't know if you knew but after you said those words I broke down in a pool of tears. I wasn't ready for her and clearly you weren't either, but I had to grow up. Now that Anna Leigh is 29 weeks old she is beginning to do things like crawl, speak, and even walk, and you are missing out on everything. Don't you feel ashamed or disappointed in yourself, just a little? I knew I would if I missed everything in my only daughter's life. I would break down into tears if I ever heard Anna Leigh call another girl, mommy. All I am wondering is...do you even want to be apart of her life anymore because it just seems like you are giving up on her. Sure you have bonded with her in the last few days, but that's about it. She needs more then bonding. She needs a father. She needs you._

_And the last thing, and probably the most important thing, is that I'm gonna need you to cancel the Apartment you bought for me because I'm not gonna be needing it anymore. I've made a decision to move back to Connecticut with my dad. I know what you're thinking and it's that, I'm making the dumbest decision in my life, and yeah, but I don't care anymore. Sometimes you just to get away from your problems for them to fade from your memories._

_I don't know how long I'm going to be staying down there. I don't know if I will even come back. All I know is that by the time you're reading this I will be already on the plane or in Connecticut._

_Sincerely, C_

I put down my pencil and folded that piece of paper so that it will fit into the pocket of Logan's favorite jacket, which I had with me. I looked over at the clock and saw it read 9:30, which gave me enough time to leave the place. I put Anna Leigh down on the floor, got up, and walked over to my front door where all the boxes that contained his stuff sat. His favorite jacket was sitting on top of the box. I picked it up and slid it into the pocket, and then sat it nicely back to where I found it.

I closed my eyes to take a breather. I opened then back up and turned around. I picked up Anna Leigh, put a rain jacket it on her, and buckled her up in her stroller. I slid into some shoes and took off my sweeter revealing my shoulders, and put on a rain coat as well. I put my backpack on my back. Grabbed the two suitcases I had and manged to carry them as well as push Anna Leigh's stroller.

I made sure every room was empty and I didn't forget anything. Once I was done checking I turned off all the lights and looked back at the place where I had the time of my life at, and slowly closed the door behind me. Making sure it was unlocked so that Logan could get back in and get his things.

Once I was outside of the PalmWoods and at my car. I heard a crack of thunder and the rain began to pour down harder then before. I hurried to get Anna Leigh and all my suitcases into the car. Most of my other things were already packed in the back in the truck. I stared my car and turned the radio on. The song was Marry Me by Train. I sighed and backed out of the parking lot and drove my way to the airport.

**L.P.O.V**

I was driving my way over to Camille's place. I got a voice mail from her saying for me to come over and I didn't hesitate to say anything. I watched as raindrops fell onto my wind shed and the sweeper wiped them away only to be splattered with more each minute.

The radio was turned down low. I thought I recognized the song so I turned it up louder. It was Marry Me by Train.

"I haven't heard this song in a long time." I told myself. I whole bunch of memories from along time ago started to fill up my brain. Most of them were when I was with Camille.

All of a sudden I'm 16 again. I had no worries in the world but to get the nerve to ask the girl of my dreams out. I choked up on all of my words and was completely embarrassed. But in the end everything seemed like those fairy tales, where everyone got there happily ever after. Because it turned out that Camille liked me too.

**C.P.O.V**

I pulled up into the LAX's parking lot and started getting everything out of my car. Then I headed inside while trying to keep dry at the same time.

**L.P.O.V**

I got out of my car and locked the doors. I made my way inside the hotel and up to Camille's old place. I didn't see anybody in the lobby or hallways. They all must of been sleeping our out and about in town.

I finally came to Camille's door. I knocked twice on it but no one answered. I reached for the door handle and jiggled it. It turned and I pushed the door in. I walked in on a empty dark room. "Hello?" I called out. I remember Camille mentioning that I had a box of stuff to pick up. I looked around the room for it and my eyes finally meet a large stack of about 3 to 5 boxes that had **LOGAN** written on it in big bold letters.

I walked coolly over to them and examined the packages. There was a jacket on one of the boxes. I picked it up and decided to put it on since I didn't have one with me at the moment, and it was also raining outside and I don't want to get a cold or something.

I looked one last time around the place to see if there was any sigh of Camille or Anna Leigh. I still found nobody. "Hello?" I yelled out again. "I'll just be taking my boxes and be going now." I said and picked up the boxes and left. I shut the door quietly behind me so I won't bother anybody sleeping.

**C.P.O.V**

I was in the line where you get all your bags and suit cases check. I put them up on the table so the people could check them out. I had to take Anna Leigh out of her stroller and put it up on the table as well.

Me and Anna Leigh got check out and made sure we didn't have anything on us. As I was carefully placing Anna Leigh back into her stroller I looked around at all the people. It seemed like they were all in a rush and I was just over here moving in slow motion. I ignored everybody around me and made my way through the line and into the plane.

**L.P.O.V**

It has been at least 10 minutes since I left the PalmWoods. I decided to stop at a Starbucks and get a cup of coffee. I was now sitting outside under a shelter watching the rain fall and occasionally strikes of lighting in the far distance. My hands were getting cold so I put my coffee down on the table I was sitting at and put my hand in my pocket to warm up.

I felt something. Something a little damp and papery. I pulled out a folded up piece of paper. I was a little wet from the rain but it was still in good condition. I unfolded it and read it. Dear Former Friend...

**C.P.O.V**

"Miss, would you like anything to drink?" said a lady coming by with a cart, with all types of drinks in them.

"No thank you I'm fine." I said sweetly to her. She then smiled back and left to go ask the people in front of me.

I was now on the plane to Connecticut. Anna Leigh was in her car seat which is strapped in with a seat beat wrapped around it. I was next to the window while Anna Leigh was next to me.

I looked out the window and saw all the runway lights lit up like Christmas. There was a glow on the road from the rain coming down. I frowned, showing no emotion on my face. I started fiddling with the hem of my dress wondering if Logan has read or even seen the letter yet. I hope he knows what I'm trying to say but if he doesn't I understand.

**J.P.O.V (Jo)**

I was Starbucks picking up some drinks for me and Kendall. "Thank you come again." The man at the cashier said. I said thank you back and started heading to my car but I was stopped by the sight of a familiar face sitting outside in the pouring rain on the sidewalk.

"Logan?" I said unsure if I was right or not. He turned around and I saw the pain in his face. I frowned and saw a note in Logan's hand and though it must be the one from Camille. Camille had told me that she was going to back to her homeland.

I walked out in the rain to him. I was just about a foot from him. He didn't look up at me and just keep his face pointed toward the ground. "Do you want to be alone?" I asked him. He didn't say anything he just nodded his hand no. I sat down next to him on the sidewalk. We didn't speak any words to each other. He laid his head down on my shoulder and started crying into it. I didn't say anything I just laid my head back down on to his.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**WOW THAT WAS A LOT. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. I worked really hard on this even if you can't tell and I would like some reviews please. Maybe about 5 or more. That would make my day ;)**

**If you find any mistakes in this please tell me.  
**

**I got nothing else to say but... Make sure to watch Big Time Beach Party on Monday and don't forget to catch them on the View on Monday as well! **

**Peace out I'm gonna go watch Beauty and the Beast now BYYEEEEEE  
**

**-BTRjunkie xxo**


	16. Grandma

**Saturday Morning**

**L.P.O.V**

I nervously looked up from the ground and up to the big, gray, empty sky above me. I started getting numerous amounts of flashbacks of Camille's sweet innocent face.

I honestly never thought the day would come when Camille would just pack up and leave everything behind her. It never really phased me at all. I do now regret all the dumb and stupid stuff I did in the past to her, and I just want her to come back here and be with me. Be a family together. But I feel like that's not gonna happen.

But when I was little people would say to me 'If you love something set it free.' ,but what if you love it to much that you don't want to let it go at all and if it loves you just the same, will it come back, or forget you?

**C.P.O.V**

A couple hours later I was finally back in my home state. I was standing outside the airport , in front of the front doors wondering where I should go. Should I go to my parent's house? Or do I rent a hotel room for a while? Both questions dance around my head for a while till I finally came up with my decision. I got out my phone and called for a cab. I waited for it to come and when it finally did I put all my stuff in the truck and me and Anna Leigh sat in the back seats.

Half a hour later we pulled up to an old one-story house. It was painted a light yellow and had flowers and green plants all around it. I payed the driver his money and thanked him. Once I, Anna Leigh, and all our belongs were out the car drove away. I watched it leave then turned back facing the house.

I walked up to it and rung the door bell. As I waited for an answer I scoped up Anna Leigh in my arms, from her carrier. The door opened.

"Camille?" The middle aged women with short brown wavy hair and wearing a light green dress said. She looked happy but also very confused and shocked.

"Hi mom." I greet her with a uncomfortable smile. "Haven't talked to you in a while."

"This is such a surprise." She said. "What are you doing here?" She questioned. She looked down at the little brown eyed girl in my arms. "And who is she?"

"Well...I'm here because, you know just to see whats up and this is Anna Leigh." I explained. I was scared of what she was going to say next.

"Okay but why do you have her? Who's is she?"

"Uhh...she is my...daughter." I said the last part as a whisper and avoid eye contact with her.

"Your daughter? But...wait what is going on? Is this a joke you are trying to pull on me?" She asked looking around her.

"No mom, this isn't a joke. I'm serious." I said. "She is about seven months old and her father is Logan."

She didn't say anything she didn't look at. She was staring down at her red nail polish on her toes. I wish I could know what she was thinking. The silence was killing me inside that I was getting apprehensive. "Mom, please speak."I said.

"I don't know what to say." She said still not looking at me. "I thought I told you a million of times to wait till you're married. I didn't want you to got through what I had to go through."

"But it wasn't on purpose. Me and him were on a date at the beach and someone spiked our drinks and we got drunk that night." I said clearing things up.

My mom sighed. "Where's Logan?"

"He is in LA. I ran away from there without telling him I was." I said. "I didn't tell him because I though it was best for him not to know, but I did write him a letter telling why."

My mom nodded, finally bringing her head up and looking into my eyes. "Why did you come to me?"

"I need a place to stay." I blurted out without problems. "Can I stay here or what?" I asked her.

"You can stay." My sweet mom said. She stood up and started to walk back inside. I looked at her face. She looked like the whole world crashed on her, like it was the end of everything.

"Wait, are you okay?" I asked concerned. I stood up but didn't take any steps further.

"Camille, I just found out I was a grandma." I was confused.

"So, you don't want to be a grandma. I knew you would be disappointed in me and upset but, I though you would also be happy." I told her honestly.

"Why would I want to be a grandma at 35 years old?" She asked me. But she left before I could answer her. Which I'm glad because I didn't know how to answer her question.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**okay guys sorry for the long wait, but like around the 23rd of February, or some where around that week, we got progress report cards at my school. And I got an F in science and so my mom grounded me from the computer. I don't know how long it's gonna be.**

**I'm typing this short chapter while she is gone at the moment.**

**Can I get some reviews please**

**I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Sorry this chapter is suckish. i wrote it quickly.  
**

**-BTRjunkie xxo**


	17. Two Steps Forward

**Life As We Know It**

**C.P.O.V**

I watched as my mom entered the house. I breathed in deeply then stood up, I walked down to the sidewalk and grabbed one of my suitcases then made my way back to the house. I was gonna come back to get the rest once I put this case and Anna Leigh down. Before I walked in I made sure breathing was steady, and worried and scared weren't written on my forehead. I plastered on a fake smile and walked through the glass door.

* * *

**May, 32 weeks old**

**C.P.O.V**

Weeks have passed since I've been back home in Connecticut. Its been so peaceful and more relaxing the Los Angeles. I love and favorite every minute that I had here.

I've bonded greatly wit my mother, but sometimes we still argue. Most time it's about Anna Leigh and how I'm doing whatever I'm doing to her is wrong. Like I would be changing her diaper and she would say that I'm doing it wrong, but it's nothing huge. I love my mom, she is basically the one who I know I can trust with my child, and be 100% positive nothing will happen to her. Since she already has had a child and none of my friends have. My mom has been there, she knows what to do.

I woke up to be welcomed with a heavenly scent. In no time, I jumped out of my queen sized bed and rushed to the bathroom that was right across the hall. I washed my face and put on a plain white shirt and a pare of shorts, nothing special or over the top. As I was making my way to the kitchen the smell of bacon and eggs have took over the house. I closed my eyes and took it in.

"Hey mom." I said walking in through the door way, leading into the kitchen.

I saw her standing over the oven with a spatucla in hand, and over by the dinning table sitting i her high chair was Anna Leigh. She was wide awake playing wit her sippy cup. Her dark brown hair was up in a ponytail that sat up on top of her head that looked like a water fountain. I went over and sat down beside her.

"Hey Camille." She greeted me. "How'd you sleep?" She asked putting the finished bacon and eggs onto a plate for two.

"It was peaceful for once." I said as mom sat a plate of eggs on the table in front of me. Then sat a cross from me. Wow, that is the first time in a long time since anyone has made breakfast for me. I smiled just thinking about it. "Usually Anna Leigh wakes me up in the middle of the night. Which is weird because since we've been here that hasn't happen at all." I said grabbing my fork and picking up some of the eggs then proceed to stuff it into my mouth.

"She acutally has." My mom said. I looked up from breakfast and at her wit a questioning eye. "It's just that I've been getting up to check on her."

"Mom you don't have to do that." I plead putting my hands in my lap.

"Oh please, sweetie I don't mind. It's a nice feeling to be taking care of a baby again." My mom smiled looking at Anna Leigh.

I picked my hand up from my lap and torn off a small piece of bacon and gave it to Anna Leigh. Before I gave it to her I made sure it was an okay size of bacon where she couldn't choke on it.

I watched as my mom ate her last bite of food while I just sat here with only one bite taken from my eggs. I pushed my plate away from me. I don't know why but for some reason I wasn't hungry anymore and I didn't want to eat anything.

"Honey, why aren't you eating?" My mom asked me, curious.

" Curiosity killed the cat, mama." I smiled feeling like I won, and she wouldn't speak of it anymore.

"Well good thing I'm not a cat. Now tell me why didn't you eat. You looked so hungry once you entered the kitchen." My mom said leaning back into her wooden chair.

"I don't know, usually I am hungry when I had no time to make myself breakfast, but no that I've quit acting, I'm no longer in a rush to get anywhere and I'm just not craving anything." I said. I wasn't sure if what I just said made any since or not, but hopefully she understood everything.

"So maybe the feeling of having time to eat is making you not hungry but when you don't have time to eat you are starving?" She questioned.

"I guess." I shrugged putting my hands over my stomach.

She looked at me for a few seconds then snapped. "Whatever." She said and picked up my plate in front of me and her empty plate and took off towards the sink to wash the dishes, which wasn't to far away. " What ever floats your boat, Camille."

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Anna Leigh. "Hey baby girl." I said in a high pitched voice. I painted on a huge smile and picked her up out of her high chair and held her. She groaned when I picked her up. I walked a few feet over towards the door way, she started to wiggle in my arms so I put her down. When I put her down she did do anything but sit there and looked around the room then up at me. I smiled and sat down on the kitchen floor next to her.

"Hi." I cheered. She started to smile and giggle looking at me. "Can you say mama? Say mama." I told her playfully. I didn't really plan on her to say anything because I've been trying to make her say stuff, but nothing came out.

"Ma..ma." I faintly heard Anna Leigh whisper.

My eyes where wider then a football field and my mouth was all the way to the floor. My face was lighten with joy and excitement. I couldn't believe my little girl just spoke for the first time in her life, and the word being mama left me speechless.

"Mama, she just said, mama." I yelled jumping up from the floor and running over to my mom.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Ta Da! There you go. Chapter number 17, I believe :)**

**What did you guys think about it? Tell me!**

**Sorry for the long wait in between chapters but as I said in the last chapter I got grounded and I just recently became ungrounded, but then when I was typing this chapter my computer like crashed so my computer isn't working. I'm having to use my moms.**

**I just recently got like 15 or more reviews on that last chapater and that is probably the best feeling ever, to wake up and get that many reviews from you guys. *one person said that they made an twitter account to just like keep up with this story and follow me, and she said that I never update about my story on my twitter. I don't on my main one, xMrsHendersonx, but I do on my other account sometimes, fyeahlamille.**

**I have to go now bye.**

**review please, I'm so close to 100 I can just taste it ;D**

**-BTRjunkie xxo**


	18. Talking To The Moon

**Life As We Know It**

**May 28th, 33 weeks old**

**L.P.O.V**

"Logan, get out of bed right now!" I heard Kendall yell from outside my room. He was banging his fist on my door. I sighed and turned on my back, looked up at the ceiling, and threw a pillow, which was once under my head, onto my face to cover it.

"He's not coming out of there." I heard Kendall say, quieter this time, to somebody that was with him on the other side of the door, my guessings that it is Carlos. "He hasn't been out of that from for 4 days now." I rolled my eyes. "I give up, I'm going to bed." I heard him say again. The last noise that was made was the sound of footsteps getting softer, and then finally disappearing from my ears.

I rolled over on my stomach and looked at my bedside clock. It read 11:00 o'clock. I looked up passed my clock and out the window at the full moon burning bright in the night sky. It was surrounded by little stars beaming around it.

I lifted myself out of bed and to my bedroom door. I pressed my ear faintly against the door to listen if anybody was out there. I didn't hear the slightest of sound. I reached down slowly for the door handle and took my time to turn it fully till the door opened. I stuck my head out and looked to the left then to the right; I didn't see a single body. Everyone must have gone off to bed. I walked back into my, leaving the door open, and grabbed a pen and notebook pad along with my own acoustic guitar. I went back out and walked to the living room, where it was pitch black. I walked pass the orange couches and to the balcony.

I always went onto the balcony at night to clear my head and take a breather. I have been doing this a lot since Anna Leigh has been born. Practicably every night to be exact.

I placed my guitar carefully against the ledge and my pad and pen on the railing, grabbed a chair that was placed in the corner, and brought it out to the end of the balcony were the railing was.

I sat down and picked up my guitar and started to play a few chords. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. As I was still playing the guitar flashbacks of images of Camille can straight to my head.

Images of her big brown eyes, her curly brown hair that flowed from her head like a waterfall, her beautiful laugh that she would hate, but I secretly adored, her steady breathing when she fell asleep while we were watching a late night movie together. But the image that stormed my brain was my beautiful baby daughter, Anna Leigh.

I haven't seen that little bundle of joy in forever. Well, it's only been a month since I've seen her, but it might as well be forever.

I opened my eyes so that I couldn't see anymore pictures of them. If I could I would still be day dreaming about them, but if I do I think that I might start to cry, which I weird because I never usually cry.

"I screwed up big time." I told myself.

"…then you should fix it." The sound of James' voice coming out of nowhere scared me.

"Go away! I'm not in the mood!" I told him in a harsh tone that sound like I was mean, but I wasn't trying to be mean at all.

Instead of leaving, James did the opposite. He crabbed a chair that looked like mine and pulled it up next to me. He picked it up and set his feet up on the railing.

"You saw go away, but you true voice tells me 'to stay and don't leave me here alone' I'm I right?" He asked me. I looked up from my feet and at him. I didn't say anything or move a muscle.

"You know if you screwed something up you should try to fix it then just sitting here talking to the moon." James informed me.

"I know. I just don't know what to do, but I want to do something." I spoke in a softer tone this time.

"What do you want to fix, first of all?" James asked me crossing his arms over his chest.

"Every single thing I broke." I blurted out.

I felt the summer breeze wisp through my hair and blow it a little but not moving much. I shifted in my set a little; I put my guitar down and crossed my arms too.

"I just miss her so much, it's not even funny. Every night when I go to bed I can never get to sleep because I can never get my mind off of her and Anna Leigh. You just have no idea what I'm going through. Nobody does." I spoke up. "Plus I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" He said in a low voice.

"Scared that I'll never see them again, that I'll never see my little girl grow up into a beautiful woman, that I'll never hear Camille's voice again." I said, letting go of what I held back for a long time. "Last night when I was thinking about her…then I told myself to stop because I knew that she will never be coming back."

"How do you know that?" James questioned. "What if she comes back tomorrow?" He asked.

"Oh please, she has never written me, checked on me, called me on the phone; clearly she has moved on and wants to forget me." I stated.

"Logan, you're just jumping to conclusions." James tried to warn me. He leaned up. "Maybe if she won't contact you, you should contact her."

"Like write her a letter." I suggested out of nowhere.

"Brilliant!" James said patting me on the back twice then standing up. "Now you start writing that letter, while I go catch up with my beauty sleep." James said leaving the balcony before I could speak anymore words.

I looked over the balcony and done at the empty and still pool. I noticed the pen and pad and grabbed it and started to write.

Dear Camille,

…

T**o Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hey everybody! So how is life treating you guys? Hope it's great :) **

**So I promised you guys I would try to upload this fast as possible and...here it is lol! enjoy!**

**So what did you like about this chapter, what did you hate. Please tell me!**

***You will find out what's written in the letter Logan writes, in the next chapter!**

**Review's are great, reviews are good, reviews are what makes the world go round. So if you could can you please review for me! Even if you didn't like it please review :)**

**I love yalls review! And the one's were you say I'm a good writer and you love my stories, warms my heart. I don't expect any reviews, but when I get 11 for just one chapter, that is truly amazing, and I just wanted to say that I LOVE YOU ALL, SO MUCH! **

**You guys make my day brighter then the sun **

**And if you review, I will read one of yalls stories and leave a nice little review in it. Just tell me what story you would like me to read and review and I will do it asap :)**

**Make sure to watch Big Time Girl Group tomorrow!**

**Follow my other twitter fyeahlamille please :D**

**-BTRjunkie**


	19. A Letter Of Memories

**Life As We Know It**

**May 29th, 33 weeks old**

**L.P.O.V**

I started down at the empty lined piece of paper in front of me. I kept staring at it hoping my feelings would just pour out onto it, but sadly nothing has happened yet. It was dark and everyone else was asleep. The only light that supported me was the candle that sat in front of my face. The flame was steady and burning brightly. I looked up and out at the window to be greeted by the moon and all the starts dancing around it. I remember of last night and every image of my girls. I clicked the top of my pen and dragged it towards the paper and proceed to write everything I have been dying to say.

_Dear Camille,_

_In the past, when we first meet, I never thought that this day would come. Where you would just runaway from your second home. I know you thought that I don't remember a single thing from the me meet, but truth be told that I have every second recorded in the back of my mind. And the tape will never be erased. _

_I remember how I approached you nervous as I could ever be, and the school dance, and you thought that something was wrong with me cause of how much I was sweating and choking on my own words. I was just about to ask you out when you asked me to dance. I wasn't much for dancing, nor could I even do the chicken dance without messing up, but for you I did. You told me that night you had a blast and hopefully we can hangout some other time. I do remember that as you were about to leave I pulled your hand back to me and asked you to be my girlfriend. You said that you'd think about it. I sure you don't know this but that night I didn't get any sleep because I was too curious if you would say yes or no. Then the next day when you said yes, will forever be the happiest day of my life, and from then I know nothing could be bad cause I had you._

_Years pass and now we are back to present, the day you left. ____I now recall the smell of the rain and hearing it softly hit the pavement. I was soaking wet sobbing on the edge of the curb being comforted by your best friend, Jo. I don't know where you are right now, you could be in Connecticut or somewhere else in this big, big world, it's easy to get lost in. I should know._

_When you left I was unprepared for it. I understand that you left for a reason, but I wish you could have stayed long enough to hear my reason for you to stay here with me. So I'm taking this chance to explain my feeling for your actions. Here goes nothing._

_Since you left, I thought you should know about this, that I've been the talk of the town; everyone at the Palm Woods knows our story, but with their own twist on it, making it false. They think that I've gone mad or something but they don't understand that you're truly all i have. Well, i have my mom and dad, but they're miles away from where I am, but you just so happen to me million miles further. _

_Every night I find myself talking to the moon. I guess you could say that it is kind of like my diary. Sometimes I sing songs to it and the stars dance to the music I make. I don't know really why I do this because from reading this over it kind of sounds dumb to me, but oh well. I think I do this because I have hope that maybe someday you'll hear me on the other side and would talk back to me, but so far I have just been singing and talking to myself, alone. _

_You don't have any idea how much I miss you, nobody does. I want this nightmare over, I want you back._

_For the future...I really don't want to think about the future really, because I'm terrified that you and my daughter won't be in it. I don't want that. I don't want to date another girl, marry another girl, have a family with another girl, or grow old with another girl. I want to do all those things with you, and you only. _

_I want to see Anna Leigh grow up. I want to be with her on her first day or school, when she has her first heartbreak, when she goes to college, gets married, and have kids. I feel like I won't get to see any of this stuff. Hopefully you can change my mind._

_Now that you know what I'm going through, I hope you see something in this letter that hits you and wishes you could have stayed. _

_I'm not sure where you are now, but I hope it's nice where you are. I hope it's a beautiful day and the sun is shinning. _

_-Logan_

I signed my name and folded the letter. I thought for a few minutes of what address I should but on it, then I remembered that Jo told me she went to her mom's house and gave me the address and everything to it., so I wrote down that address. I stood up, blew out my candle and made my way to my bedroom door. Before I left I slipped on my shoes and a zipper jacket, and left the Palm Woods and drove to the Post Office to mail this letter right away.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**hey sorry for the long wait, but my computer crashed again and this time we are taking it to a shop. So I'm not sure when the next chapter to this story will be posted. **

**But do you have any ideas for the next chapter? I was thinking something like, Camille runs into an old crush or something, i don't know. **

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, means alot.**

**Follow my second tumblr - .com**

**and twitter - /mmorgancaroline (this is were I update on my stories first)**

**-BTRjunkie**


	20. It's Time For A Change

**Life As We Know It**

**April 1st, 33 weeks old**

**C.P.O.V**

"Speed dating?" I questioned my mother with a raised eyebrow. "You think the best way of getting over Logan is through speed dating? This must be an April fools joke or something." I said. I pushed a lose strand of curly hair behind my eye, as the rest was tied back in bun.

We were both in the living room. I was sitting on couch, which was like a woven couch, made of some type of bamboo looking material. Two couch cushions, that were a light sky blue with very light pink flowers on it. My mom was sitting on the white coffee table in front of the couch. There were two water bottles on the coffee table. One half full and the other completely empty.

"Camille, listen." Mom said as she stood up and sat beside me on the couch. I crossed my legs over another and waited for her to speak. "It probably isn't the best thing but it might be the only thing you can do."

"True, but-"

"Try it, what do you got to lose?" My mother asked as she stood back up. She straightened her white skirt and crossed her eyes over the other. She stared at me in the eyes are I nervously bit my lip.

I didn't really like the idea of speed dating, I'm just not that type of person. I thought it was a silly way to meet people but I didn't want to disappoint my mom in anyway so I'm thinking of just going along with her idea, to please her.

"Fine," I said in one breath. "I'll do it." I stated and stood up. I was face to face with my mom, about a foot away.

"Excellent choose. Now, get ready. The session is at 3 and we have 1 hour to get there." She said and walked off. I sighed and walked back to my room. Anna Leigh was sleeping in there at the moment.

I walked down the hallway on the dark wooden floors, watching my feet and not straight ahead. I made it to the last door of the hallway and opened the door. I walked in to see Anna Leigh standing up in her crib.

My room was pretty small and simple. The floors were grey carpeted and the 3 of the walls were painted a grey/white-ish tone, and then the right wall, were Anna Leigh's crib is, is painted a faded blue. I had a day bed that was about 2 yards away from the crib. I had white fluffy bed spread and some pillows stacked at the top. I put Christmas lights around the head broad and hung a dream catcher all the way on the ceiling. I had a little bed side table with a notebook, phone, pen, glass of water, and lamp on it. I had a white dresser with a mirror attached to it and Anna Leigh had some of her toys on the floor. And then there was a small closet and a window. The window was beside Anna Leigh. ( I have a picture of it on my profile)

I walked over to Anna Leigh and picked her up from her crib and sat her down on the floor with her toys.

Anna Leigh was getting so big. She weighed about 20 pounds, which was healthy. As she played on the floor with some toy cars and dolls. I walked to my closet and looked for something to wear. I studied each idea but nothing seemed to be just right for the speed dating. Even though I don't care much about it, I still want to look nice just in case I do score a date.

I finally found a nice blue strapless dress with white buttons that went down in the front. I smiled at it and decided that I was going to wear it. I slipped it on with some cute light brown shoes to go with it. I looked at myself in the mirror and was happy with my image. (picture of outfit in profile as well)

I look over at my wall clock and realized that it 30 minutes has passed and it was time to go. I grabbed my purse and Anna Leigh, from the floor, and walked out of my room.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I know it is short but i had writers block remember. Sorry it took long to update. Pictures of Camille's room and the dress she is wearing are in my profile.**

**-theageofprincesses xxo**


	21. Change Is Hard

**Life As We Know It **

**20 Minutes later**

**C.P.O.V**

I was driving in my mom's old green mini van, she's had this thing since I was 8 years old so it's being pretty stubborn to me. I was driving to where ever this speed dating thing was being held. My mom gave me directions and we ended up in the church that I used to got to. I saw people walking into the gym and jumped to conclusions that it was being held in there. I drove up into a space beside a shady tree.

I turned the car off and begin to get more and more nervous. Am I ready to meet new people? Should I be meeting new people? I ask myself in my head. "Mom, are you sure about this?" I asked her, you know, since it was her idea in the first place.

"Honey, I think this might be good for you. You need to move on, I bet Logan has already." My mother told me. I sighed knowing she was probably right. I looked up at the mirror and fixed my hair, then got out of the car. My mom and Anna Leigh are staring in the car while I have to go.

"Name please?" The man behind the set up table asked, as I walked into the doubled doors. He was handing out clipboards that had dozens of guys names and two columns beside them that labeled 'Relationship' and one that said 'Just Friends'.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Camille Anderson." I told the dude. He printed my name at the top of the paper then handed it to me. I took it and whispered thank you to him. "Um...where do I go?" I asked nervously. My voice was just a bit shaky.

"Over there." He said pointed behind me to a gentlemen with a shaggy haircut sitting down at a table and an empty chair in front of him.

"This should be fun." I told myself. I walked over to him and said hello with a smile, but he didn't respond back.

"Okay everybody you have five minutes until we rotate people. You may begin when I blow the whistle." He said, then he blew the whistle.

"Hi, I'm Camille." I said intruding myself.

"Liam." He said in a deep boring voice. I could tell this was going to be a long five minutes.

"So, Liam, where do you work?"

"I own a skateboard shop." He said.

"Cool, you look like a skateboarder." I told him.

"Do you skate board?" He asked while his eyes lit up.

"I haven't step foot on a skateboard since like last year, when my old boyfriend was teaching me, but then something came up and I had to stop." I said a little flushed with nervousness. I hope he doesn't ask why I had to stop.

"Oh, okay." I smiled with relief. I was afraid of what he would think of if I had a baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay everybody this is the last section." The guy yelled out. I got up from my previous guy and then walked over to the one at the end.

Don't get me wrong but the this guy looks a lot like Logan.

"Hey." He greeted me sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Camille." I said throwing my hand out at him. He took it and shook it up and down.

"Logan." He smiled.

"You're kidding?" I asked him in a 'I don't believe you voice.' I let go of his hands and put them back down by my side.

"No, It's really Logan. It's been that way for the last 20 years." He said winking at me. All I could do was smile unsure.

He looked like Logan, Logan is his name. I wonder what else he had in common with him. Hopefully that was just it. "So do you have a job?" I asked him.

"Well, right now, I'm actually studying to be a doctor. It's my dream, actually." He said. All I could do is stare at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Okay so his name is Logan, he looks exactly like Logan, but with blue/gray eyes, he want to be a doctor, what next? Is his last name Mitchell? Well, there is only one way to find out.

"Would you last name be...Mitchell..or?" I asked not finishing my sentence. He laughed.

"Everybody asked me that because they say I look just like that Logan guy from the band Big Time Rush." He said through laughs. "Do you think I look like him?" He asked.

"What? No...you look nothing like him." I said lying and fake laughing.

"Oh gosh,...my last name is Madison." He said.

"Logan Madison?" I said but it came out sound more like question. Before he could say anything, I got up, put my purse over my should, picked up my clipboard, and said, "Well, I'm done." and walked over to the table were the guy with the whistle sat and placed my chipboard done on the table. Every boys column was marked under 'Just Friends'.

"Wait! Miss, I didn't blow the whistle yet!" The guy yelled at me but I was already out the door and heading toward my car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how did it go?" My mom asked me.

We were back home and in my room. I was laying down on my bed looking up at the ceiling. My mother and Anna Leigh were down on the floor playing with some toys.

"Well it was going okay until I got to the last person. He was sweet and all, but get this." I said sitting up and crossing my legs. "His name was Logan. Yeah, Logan Madison." I said. My mom gasped in surprise. "And that's not it, he was also studying do be a doctor."

"Awh, Camille, I'm sorry." My mother said picking Anna Leigh up and giving her to me.

Her big bright brown eyes looked heavy and sleepy. I noticed she had a little wet stain on her solid pink shirt. Once mother leaves I'll change her and but her down for a nap.

"Do you need anything?" She asked.

"No, I think I'm just gonna put Anna Leigh down for a nap and just take nap myself." I told her standing up and walking towards Anna Leigh's changing table.

"Okay, I just gonna go get the mail then." She said walking out of my room.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I'M ALIVE! I promised you I would write as soon as I can and I did. Sorry for the extra long wait, what was it? Like 2 months. Well the main reason i wasn't updating was because my computer was broken...but it's fixed now! **

**So guys it's July 17th now and that means i only have one month till school begins so i will try to get as much writing down as i possibly can.**

**I have a question for yall to answer, and its for a future story actually. okay, here it goes...i'm writing a new story and its about a police officer/spy person and a criminal/killer, i'm not gonna give to much away, but i was wonder who should play what part. the two people i'm gonna use for the main character are Jo and Camille. So who should play who.**

**And if you haven't noticed I changed my name again to 'The Great Shipwreck of Life' because i'm obsessed with that song by the IAMX! **

**i think that's all i have to say so bye!**

**-the great shipwreck of life xxo.**


	22. Not Over It

**Life As We Know It**

**June 2nd, 33 weeks old**

**C.P.O.V**

I raised from my bed like a zombie coming back to life. My eyes where heavy and I could barely hold them up, and the bright sun shining between my blinds where not helping one bit. I rubbed my eyes and yawned before slipping on my zebra patterned slippers and noticing that Anna Leigh wasn't in her crib.

"Must be with mom." I yawned and sleepy walked out of my small room and next door to the bathroom.

I splashed cold water on my face, to help me be more awake, and brushed my teeth and then went exploring for my mom and daughter.

After about half an hour later, I couldn't find either mom or Anna Leigh. I started worrying but then realized that they've must of gone somewhere. I shuffled gracefully to the front door and peeped out the window beside to see if mom's car was in the driveway...it wasn't.

Since I had the house to myself and it was only ten in the morning I thought I would treat myself to a little coffee. I walked to the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee maker.

Once I set everything to where it was suppose to be I stepped back and was about to walk away until I notice a unopened letter with my name on it, about two feet from the coffee maker. Mom always keeps old newspapers, magazines, bills, and just all her mail there.

Curious, I reach for it and picked it up.

I notice from who it was from and my stomach started cutting flips but so was my heart. I felt like it was unreal and was just a joke, but it was his handwriting and everything.

My coffee was done so I poured a cup and waked to the living room and sat down on the blue couch.

I pulled my feet up to my chest and stared at the letter for a good minute, just sinking it all in, before opening the old looking white envelope. My fingers glided across opening it quietly.

I pulled out a lined sheet of paper folded three times. I opened each flap. The whole paper was written on and not a single line was left out.

* * *

**L.P.O.V**

**June 7th, 34 weeks old**

"LOGAN!" I heard my name being called from the outside of the door. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked at the clock beside my bed. It read 2:34 pm, I can't believe I slept in this late. The latest I've ever slept was just noon.

I kicked the sheets off of me and walked to the door. "What do you want!" I yelled, kind of grumpy.

"Do you know what time it is?" Kendall asked me standing there with his green eyes wide and his eyebrows raised high.

"Does it matter, I'm up." I said in a smarty pants way. I waked passed him bumping into his shoulder.

As I reached the living room and kitchen area I noticed that nobody was there and it was dead silent. I raised my eyebrow, curious of where they could be. "Hey, Kendall, where'd everyone go?"

"Everyone was down at the pool and I was going to ask you if you wanted to go, but you seem to be in one of your moods." Kendall said, "You seem to be having them a lot lately." He said walking over and sitting down on the orange couch.

"I'm sorry man, it's just...I'm worried if Camille got my letter or not." I confessed, "Its been like a week, what if she is ignoring me or something."

"I don't know, man."

I sat down beside him and put my face in my palms. I scared and worried of how Camille reacted. What if she never wants to see me again? What if she is living in Connecticut forever. I sighed and leaded back throwing my head over the couch to where it's looking up at the roof.

"What if I never move on from Camille?" I asked Kendall with a serious tone.

"If you focus on what you've left behind, you'll never get to see what lies ahead? Just try forgetting about her-"

"The more I try, the less it's working!" I yelled. Kendall's eyes went wide from surprise of my outburst. "I"m sorry, again. I'm just so confused right now and I just want to see them both. It has been like 2 months since I've seen them, but it fells more like a life time has passed by."

"Who knows, maybe in the next blink of the eyes Anna Leigh will be starting school, and I still haven't seen them." I said.

"Maybe it's a sign that instead of moving on with someone else, you should go and find her yourself." Kendall told me crossing his arms over his chest.

I sat up start and looked at him. "Are you staying that I should go to Connecticut and try to win her back?"

"As corny as it sounds, just think from the bottom of your heart and do what it says." He informed me.

"It's hard to think from the bottom of your heart, when I always think from the top of my head." I said.

"I can't help you if you don't want to help yourself, in the first place." Kendall told me looking a little annoyed. "Instead of whining about how much you miss Anna Leigh and Camille, get off your lazy butt and go see them."

"You know what? I think i'll do that. Just get me a day or too to think about how i'm gonna do this." I said standing up with pride and marching back to my room.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hey, so what's up everybody.**

**First thing I would like to say is that i'm sorry for the wait, i tried to write it as fast as i can, but clearly that didn't work. But i hope you liked this chapter and it left you king of guessing. Guessing, like if Logan will runaway to Connecticut or chicken out and stay in California.**

**And I made a mistake in the last two or three chapters, but in one chapter it says May at the top but then in the next one it says April, but i meant to put June. So right now this story takes place in 2011's June and Anna Leigh is 34 weeks old. That's about 6 months old.**

**Thirdly****, I would like to say that in the next two weeks, the 17th, is my first day of High School so chapters may be delaying even more now. Sorry.**

**I put a whole lot of future stories in my info, go check them out!**

**Lastly, I would like to say thank you for everyone that has ever read and review my story since the first chapter of World Of Chances. I would just like to say i love...hahah. Thanks for RRing. **

**And thanks to anybody that has read and reviewed my story. **

**-TGSOL xxo**


	23. One Step Back

**Life As We Know It**

**June 8th, 9:00pm **

**L.P.O.V**

I've thought long and hard about flying out to Connecticut to see Anna Leigh and Camille, and I finally came to my scenes and told myself I going. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing though. I mean she left me for a reason and what if going after her just makes her more mad at me and wants to move far as possible from me. I'm probably exaggerating but the though is always on my mind.

I've packed one suitcase full of shirts, shorts, and underwear. I also have a backpack that contains all my smaller things. It feels all like a rush and I'm going to fast, but I'm ready.

Once I over looked everything I walked, not to far over, to my bed and sat down. I reached for my left short's pocket and pulled out my wallet. Inside wasn't any money, licenses, credit cards, or anything. But yet if I ever lost this wallet it would feel like the world came crashing down on me.

I opened the wallet and pulled out the only thing in there, a picture of Camille holding Anna Leigh right after she gave birth to her. Believe it or not, it was the only picture I had of them together.

I stared down at the only two girls in the world that were important to me.

I took in a deep breath and slid it back in my wallet, then put it back in my pants. The wallet that had all my money, cards, and all that were in my backpack.

"Hey, Logan, are you ready?" Kendall came in. He was driving me to the airport.

"Yeah, just let me get my shoes on, then I'm ready to go." I said searching for my shoes around the room. I spotted then right beside my bedside table. I walk over and slipped them on.

"Okay." Kendall said. He was just about to leave but then came back in. "By the way you might want to bring an umbrella and starting to rain outside." He said, pointing to my window.

I nodded and then he left without saying another word. I put my backpack on and grabbed my suitcase by the handle and dragged it out. I snagged an umbrella from my bookshelf before exiting.

Connecticut, here I come.

* * *

**Connecticut, 11:00pm**

**C.P.O.V**

I put the letter down. I've reread it about 10 times since I got it.

I was laying down on my bed and looking up at the ceiling. I have done nothing all day but think about what he has written. He says that he wants to be in Anna Leigh's life but I don't know if he is serious or he would just stay and leave once he gets board again.

"Ma..." Anna Leigh said faintly. She was on the floor playing with a doll she dropped it and started to do her own little crawl over to me. I lean down and picked her up as if she weight only an once.

She was now laying down on my tummy. I pulled a blanket over us and put one of my hands behind my head and the other was pressed laid on Anna Leigh's back. Anna Leigh took a long nap today so she was having trouble sleeping. In no time she will probably be out like a light.

"Knock, Knock." My mom said softly coming into my room. She tip-toed over to me and sat down on the floor beside my bed, to where me and her were faced to face. "How is it going?" She asked.

"Well about a week ago I got this letter from Logan, in the mail," She rolled her eyes when I said Logan. " and he says he wants to get back together."

"Oh my gosh, no, Camille you don't need to go back to dating the douche bag." My mom splatted out.

"Mom!" I yelled but in a whisper tone.

I sat up and walked over to put, the now sleeping, Anna Leigh in her crib. I grabbed my mom's hand and walked her out to the skinny hallway.

"What?" She asked in a dull tone.

"How could you say that about Logan, I thought you liked him." I said.

"Yeah, when he was 16 and innocent, but now he is 19 and a really big jerk, and I could care less about him." Mom said, crossing her arms over her chest. Me and her where just about the same height, so she was giving me a death glare straight in the eyes.

"But mom, in the letter-"

"I don't care what he said in the letter!" My mom said beginning to yell. She jerked the letter out of my hand and torn it into two pieces. I watched in shock as they both fell to the ground.

I swooped down and picked up both and slid them into my pocket.

"I have my rights to not like somebody." My mom snapped. "And I forbid you to see him."

"What?" I snapped back at her. I put my hands on my hips. "I'm an adult, I don't have to do anything you say." My angry raged.

"You live under my house, you live by my rules!"

"Well, what if I moved out of this hell of a home and get a place of my own?" I talked back. I wasn't gonna stand down to my own mother.

"Yeah, right. You can't do anything for yourself, and can't even take care of your own daughter. What makes you think you can live and take care of her by yourself?"

I couldn't hold my angry in anymore. "You know what, you can make fun of me, call me a bad daughter and a terrible person but you saying I'm a bad mom, that is where I draw the line! I may have lost my way in the past, but at least I'm trying to find it again!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "My only goal in life is to not end up a lonely and heartless women like you." I said feeling tears in the corner of my eyes.

"A heartless person wouldn't take there helpless daughter in when the baby daddy decided to give up on her!" I was silent. I looked down at my feet from my mother's last remark. I couldn't hold my tears in anymore, they fell and so did my feelings.

I pushed her out of my way, to my room and slammed the door. I walked to my closet and pulled out suitcase and everything I needed to leave this place as soon as possible.

I've never seen my mom like this and I'm pretty sure she has never seen me like this either. This all seemed unreal.

All this happened to soon and to quick. I didn't see this coming and I wasn't planned for it either, all I knew was that I'm leaving this place and may never come back.

But the only problem is I have no where to go. The only problem is that I have to somehow find a place of my own in one day or move back to California.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**So I wrote this all in one day, and I'm sorry if it doesn't make any since at all. **

**The whole Camille/Mom scene is for what is going to happen in the future, if I still end up going in that path. **

**One week till school, and I'm so not ready, but I hope you people have a nice day.**

**I have one big thing to say...my stories Beastly and Dear Logan, I'm thinking about dropping them, BUT, if you like to take the plot and story and write it for yourself, I would be happy to give you everything. If you are interested please PM me :D**

**Please review :)**

**-TGSOL xxo**


	24. The Other Side Of The Moon

**Life As We Know It**

**11:34pm**

**C.P.O.V**

I packed most of my clothes and belongings in my bags and had them stacked on top of each other over near the door. There was one backpack and one suit case on wheels. All I left to do was just pack Anna Leigh's stuff and then I would be done.

I moved around my little room grabbing and snatching all of Anna Leigh's belongs and put them into a tote bag. All of her clothes were with mine; I was just getting all her toys and diapers.

Once I was done I looked around, the now empty room, and sighed in confusion. Was I doing the right thing? Was I just over reacting before, or was she? Should I talk to her? All these questions were running through my head and giving me a hard time, and putting a lot on my shoulder.

My mom knew that I was leaving so she wanted to see Anna Leigh for a few more minutes, so they were in the living room together because I don't think I would be coming back here, and I wouldn't know the next time she would get to see her.

I paced the faded blue carpet of my room checking to see if I forgot anything. There seemed to be nothing in my room but my bed, dresser, and Anna Leigh's crib. Everything else was packed and ready to go.

I didn't know where I would be going, but I had in mind the hotel that is just 5 miles down the road and into town. I wasn't the nicest hotel but it was the closest and all I had for now.

I silently walked trough my chipped brown door and into the slender hallway, making my way to the living room. I looked down at my two feet as I walked and didn't look up. I was scared to face my own mother and to see what she would say to me.

I finally reached the end and looked up with wondering eyes. I saw my mom with Anna Leigh in her lap. She was starring forward into the glowing TV screen. Some game show was on. Anna Leigh looked sleepy and board. I walked forward and stopped about halfway and froze in my steps. My mom looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. I didn't plan on saying that; it just came out of nowhere. I was always the type to forgive easily but this sorry wasn't all real.

"Okay." She said with no emotion. She stood up with Anna Leigh in arms and walked over, and laid her down in my arms. "When are you leaving?" She said kind of bitter.

"I see you're still in a mood, but don't worry I leaving now." I said. I was surprised by her question. Somewhere deep down inside of me, I wished she would have asked to stay.

"Good." She snapped back crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why don't you just forgive my outburst like I forgave yours?" I was curious.

"Oh, please forgiving is like doing nothing." She explained to me.

"No, it's not." I shouted. I was getting mad for no reason, but mom had a special way of pushing my buttons. "It's easy to do nothing but it's hard to forgive."

She didn't speak a word. She stared at me with offended eyes, her eyebrows were lowered and hands now on hips. "I think it's time for you to go."

I hide my pain with a smirk. "Happy to." I turned on my heels and walked over to the door and put Anna Leigh in her stroller.

I walked back down the hallway grabbed my bags and slammed the door. Once I reached the front door, I put the backpack on my back, the tote under the stroller on a little shelf, and pulled the suit case behind me. I didn't have a car so I had to make do. I opened the front door and stepped onto the front porch. I looked out at the dark sky, the stars, and full moon.

I stepped forward and walked onto the grass. I looked back behind me and saw my mom watching from the window. But I continued to walk forward. I stepped foot on the road and turned right and wandered on down the carless road.

I never looked back at my mom before the house was out of sight. I got 5 miles to walk to get to the little hotel.

I never felt more independent, but I also never felt more scared in my life. I held my head high and put my brave face on.

I looked up at the moon and thought of Logan. In his letter he said that he talks and sings to the moon and hope that I would hear him on the other side. I smiled at the thought and started talking to the moon.

I felt silly for talking to it but I didn't feel scared as much.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. But if you read my last author note in my last chapter you would know that I started High School. **

**So i've been busy with school, is one reason for the long wait. **

**And the other is because i've been sick as well. I don't know about yall but I hate being sick. I feel weak and like I can't do anything. **

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! Links are in the profile :)**

**-TGSOL xxo.**


	25. Come So Far, Got So Far To Go

**Life As We Know It**

**The Next Morning, 34 weeks old**

**C.P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of Anna Leigh crying. I sharply stood up and looked over at the motel's alarm clock, it read 7:30 am. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. When I opened my eyes everything looked dizzy and swirly so I just stood there for a while until my vision was back to normal. I yawned and made my way over to Anna Leigh.

The motel we stayed at wasn't very...classy. I would rate it 2 stars out of 5. There were stains on the floor, cracks in the roof, and a very unpleasing smell roan the air. There was only one small twin sized bed and dresser with a old TV from the 80s, that didn't even work, sitting on top of it. I was to scared to even go into the bathroom. When ever I had to go I would walk across the street and use the one's at McDonald's. I would also walk two blocks to the gym to talk a shower. It smelled of sweat but it was probably ten times as better as the one here.

Anna Leigh had to sleep in her stroller since I didn't have a crib for her. I picked her and stared to bounce her up and down as she continued to cry. I checked her diaper and noticed it was dirty.

I gathered my purse, Anna Leigh's diaper bag, placed her back in her stroller and headed out towards McDonald's. I was still in my pajamas and my hair was everywhere in a big mess but I didn't care. It was only McDonald's, it wasn't like I was visiting the Mayor or anything.

I closed the door behind me and walked about 15 yards till I was at the road. I looked both ways and crossed the street when the coast was clear. I walked in changed Anna Leigh's diaper, grabbed some breakfast, and made my way back to temporarily home.

* * *

**L.P.O.V**

I stood outside of the airport in Connecticut and waited for my taxi. I called Jo earlier to ask if she knew Camille's mom's address. She told it and I wrote it down on my phone.

I looked down at my watch and it read 6:30am. I kept biting my lip and tapping my foot on the concrete below me. I was nervous, scared, and happy all at once. This is the most nervous I have ever been, I was scared she would be mad at me and just runaway from me again. But I didn't have tiny hope inside of me that she would be trilled to see me and that would could hopefully start over.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I know I hurt her so much and I did somethings in my past that I'm not proud of , and that's why I'm here in Connecticut, for another chance. I've made some bad choices but today I'm gonna set things right.

I saw a taxi coming around the corner and it slowly approaching me. "Here goes nothing." I said as the taxi stopped right in front of me.

I put my suit case in the truck and got inside, my backpack sat right beside me.

"Where to?" The middle aged man taxi driver asked me. An ID hung from the mirror with his picture and the name Joey below it.

I pulled out my phone and told Joey the address.

About 34 minutes later. We pulled up to old one-story house. It was painted a light yellow and had flowers and green plants all around it some of them were dead. I paid Joey his money and got out of the car. I got my suit case and pulled my backpack over my shoulders. Joey rode away but I stood still in the same spot for about 5 more minutes. I licked my lips and marched in with stomach turning and the hair on the back of my neck standing up.

I knocked on the red wooden door and rang the door bell once. My legs felt like jello but I tried to stand up tall. The door opened to a middle aged women with short brown wavy hair pulled back into a messy bun. She wore grey sweatpants and a over sized college sweatshirt. Her finger nails were black and her facial expression was emotionless. Camille's mom

"...Hey." I said, my voice cracked.

"Who are you?" She must not know who I am. I've never meet Camille's mom, only through picture and I'm guessing it was the same way about her.

"It's me, Logan." I told her.

Her eyes went big and she put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my." She said. Her voice was mellow and calm. "Oh no." She said and she stated to freak out little.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"I'm sorry, but Camille isn't here." She paused. "She ran away, she left." She was done talking but I didn't know what to say back. I was speechless. If Camille wasn't here, well then where in the world was she? I kept asking myself the same question in my head millions of times. I just hope she is okay.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked her.

"Kind of." She said. "She said she was walking down to the next town to look for a hotel, about 5 miles down the street to the right." I nodded.

I started to walk away. "Wait, Logan." She called out. "Before you go looking for her. I have a question to ask. Why are you here?" She asked.

"To started it all over. " I told her. Before she could say anything I was already gone. I held my head up proud and walked down the road to try to find her.

It will be interesting to see Camille, again. I just hope she is interested in seeing me as well.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I'M ALIVE!**

**haha, I'm so sorry for the very long wait on this chapter, but I got two words for you...HIGH SCHOOL.**

**High school for me has been so good but so crazy for me. And that is my excuse as to why I haven't updated in a month. But I don't know if you saw this but I updated a chapter of 'Pray' back around 9/11.**

**I know what is going to happen in the next chapter, which is good, but I don't know when I can type and post it. If I don't get it up by next week, then you'll probably won't get it until November because in the last full week of October my high school and another high school in my town will be competing against each other to raise money for a charity like thing. It's not really a charity, but I don't know what to call it. All I know is that week is going to be CRAZY! It's going to be so crazy that I don't even know how to explain it. So yeah.**

**I have a question for you guys.**

**In this chapter she find out that Logan goes to Camille's mom's house, but Camille isn't there. So Camille's mom answers the door, and you might have noticed that she wasn't all mad or yelling at Logan. Because in the last couple of chapters Camille's mom is telling Camille that she shouldn't be with Logan and that she forbids Camille to see him, but in this chapter Camille's mom tells exactly where Camille is, instead of like telling him he needs to go back to LA or call the cops or something. **

**Now my question is...why do you think Camille's mom didn't go off on Logan and told him where Camille was?**

**You'll find out in the future... :)**

**Sorry if there is any mistakes.**

**-TGSOL xxo**


	26. Forever and Always

**Life As We Know It**

**8:00 am**

**C.P.O.V**

"I'll have a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit with milk and orange juice, please." I told the young man at the cashier my order. He smelled of cigarettes and beef. It's a good thing he left to go get my meal because if he stayed there any longer I think I would have thrown up from his horrible smell. He came back with my stuff, I said thank you, and quickly got out of there.

I walked across the road and up to my room. Once I was at the seam foam green door with chipped wooden numbers on it that read 39 on it. I patted my pj bottom's pocket for my key card to get in. I didn't feel it. I sighed in frustration and went digging in my purse. Not there. I checked in Anna Leigh's diaper bag. Not there.

"You're kidding me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs with anger. I dropped the bag of food on the ground and started banging and tugging on the door.

After 5 minutes of banging, tugging and occasionally kicking. I decided to give up and wait for the front office to open to ask for another key. What to do in one hour.

"I hate you!" I yelled at the door for no reason. I gave it one last kick.

"It looks like you could use some help." I heard man's voice from behind me. I turned to look and saw...Logan. The one and only Logan Mitchell standing there with a suit case in one hand and the other in his left side pocket of his worn out jeans.

I was speechless for a second. "What are you doing here?" I asked confused, curious, and annoyed. I wasn't in any mood to talk to anybody, and seeing him was just all of a sudden. "How did you find me?"

"You're acting like you aren't happy to see me." Logan said kind of in a cocky way. "I'm kidding, I'm here to help you."

"_My mess isn't your problem!_" I yelled at him. Logan started walking towards me. I stood frozen in place, I wanted to move but I knew we would just keep running back to each other...plus, it was early and I was to tired to actually run.

"Listen to me and please don't speak." He told me, "I sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you and I know that I've made some bad choices but I want to set things straight again. I want to be with you and Anna Leigh."

I didn't speak, I didn't even look him in the eyes. Anna Leigh was silently sitting in her stroller playing around with the blanket that covered her. The only noise was the cars rushing back and forth on the road.

"Please speak, your silence is killing me." Logan begged his eyes were watering and for some reason it made my eyes start to water.

"You could of at least looked me in the eyes when you broke me heart."

"I didn't mean to, and you were the one that ran away!" He explained. He was speaking very loud through his sniffs of crying.

"Well, sorry, but I didn't know what to do. I was tired of everything, the drama, the paparazzi, the being named a bad roll model. _They only care with you make mistakes_. I'm to young for that, I admit it, so I just left it all." I explained whipping away a tear as one fell down my cheek. "And let me tell you one thing, It's been a lot nicer out here then there." I lied.

I was so depressed, angry, over whelmed by all this that I collapsed into Logan's arms. I felt his arms wrapped around me as we both leaned against the wall and fell to the ground. Logan was sitting crossed legged with me in his lap, and my head buried in his chest.

Don't worry Anna Leigh was still there and she was actually sleeping through all this as we cried.

"I'm..so...sorry..for everything." Logan said as he cried. He held me tight and rubbed my back with his hand.

Instead of the sun coming out for the morning' clouds were forming in the air. It wasn't raining but the weather went well with how we felt at the moment.

I wasn't able to speak so I just sat there motionless.

"Please, please, please..believe me when I say that I truly do love you and I want to be with you. You might be stubborn hardheaded, and a pain in the butt sometimes but I admit that I can be self centered, a jerk, and heartless at times but that is just something that we are gonna have to work on. It might take years but I'm willing to spend it with you."

I looked up and grinned at him. "I just..wish I could...be beautiful for..you." I told him.

"You don't even know how beautiful you are to me, and you don't even know how much I love you and Anna Leigh." I sniffed.

"You say you love me now but will you love me in the morning?" I couldn't help but ask him.

"Forever and always" He tole me.

"Forever is a long time." I told him.

"But I'm willing to spend it with you."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I know I know, this chapter was mega chessy but it had to be done. Plus, I'm a sucker for chessy pick up lines, stories, and all that good stuff. **

**So how do you guys like this chapter? Yay or Nay?**

**I'm not sure how the next chapter should go so leave me some ideas.**

**-TGSOL xxo**


	27. Mama Drama

**Life As We Know It**

**June 16th, 8 months old**

**C.P.O.V**

It's been exactly one week since Logan has been here. Is it crazy to say that we have already had a fight? But don't sweat it, it wasn't a big fight and it was just over who was going to pay for dinner the other night. But that just seems to be our thing. We fight but we still love each other.

We still were at the same nasty hotel room as before and I still haven't used the bathroom here. It's nice to have someone here to watch Anna Leigh while I shower at the gym.

Even though it's been a week since Logan has been here but it seems like he has changed so much. I keep telling myself that it's just my imagination and people can't change that fast, but it's just what I wanted to think so of course I'm not gonna listen to my brain and think that he actually _is_ different.

Since we are at the same little hotel with only a twin bed, Logan and I have had to share it. I didn't mind it because it's nice falling asleep with someone beside you and waking up to the same person.

Right now it's 8:00 in the morning and Logan was still asleep. He arms were lingered over my body so I wasn't able to move. I was just stuck staring at the wall and listening to Logan's soft snore. Anna Leigh was snoozing as well in her stroller.

A few minutes later my foot fell asleep and I couldn't help but shift in the bed causing Logan to open his eyes a little and have a drowsy look plastered on his face. He moaned and raised from the bed like a zombie.

"Good morning." I said softly. I sat up and leaned against the tomato colored wall.

He crocked a smile and sat up. He wore a plain white t-shirt and navy blue and sky blue stripped pajama pants. "Morning, how'j sleep?" He asked getting up out of bed.

I smiled, "It was nice." I said

He walked over to Anna Leigh, who was now wide awake, and picked her up. It's been a couple of months since they've seen each other. He walked back over and sat down next to me and held Anna Leigh in his arms.

"Can't believe she's already 8 months old, in October she finally gonna be one years old." I told him.

He didn't say anything to me, he just looked down at the little baby in his arms like she was made of gold. It brought a real smile to my face.

"She has your nose." I told him scooting closer to them.

"I know, but she has your eyes." He said smiling. He took his eyes off of Anna Leigh and took a glimpse at me. "Can she say anything?" He asked curious.

I smiled and nodded excitedly. "Mama." I told him. I kept repeating the word over and over in my head and my smile became a nervous frown. I started to remember my own mom.

"You okay?" Logan asked noticing my change in mood.

I nodded my head no and spoke, "I was just thinking of my mom. " My voice cracked. "You may not know this but the reason I'm in this place," I said referring to the hotel.", is because before you got here my mom and I got into a big fight over you."

Logan looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, she said that she forbids me from seeing you." I told him. "So I moved out and came here."

"Wait one second. You were forbidden to see me right?" I nodded. "But before I came here I went to her house and she seems nice and kind of happy to see me, and she told me where to find you."

I was confused and flabbergasted, but mostly confused. "I don't understand, why would she tell you were I am if I wasn't able to see you?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me in with his eyebrow raised as well.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Well, there you go. I thought that was an okay place to leave you hanging.**

**I wrote this chapter out of thin air because I didn't know what to do so sorry if it's a big off for some reason.**

**Anyways sorry for the delay but I'm now on Thanksgiving break and can possibly get another chapter up this weekend. I'm not making any promises now but I will try.**

**And some of yall, from last chapter were getting the feeling that it seemed like the story was almost over but it isn't so don't worry. I still have many ideas to do for the future with this story.**

**-TGSOL xxo**


	28. A Perfectly Good Plan

**Life As We Know It**

**June 24th, 8 months old**

**C.P.O.V**

It rained today. Thunder boomed outside. Every since summer begin it hasn't stopped.

I was sitting in the old and dull hotel room looking out the window. I was watching the rain drops slid down the window. Anna Leigh, as always, was sleeping peacefully in her stroller parked right beside me. This child sleeps about 20 hours a day. Of course I was exaggerating but I'm sure it was close to that.

I sighed as I turned my body and leaned over to the left and turned my head to the right, and looked out to the empty street, abandoned by cars and people. There was some people across the street eating in the McDonald's, but other then that,_ nothing_.

Logan was out doing who knows what. He told me he was going out the store this morning at 8 am. It's almost noon and I was getting concerned.

I brushed a strand of my curly hair behind my ear and crossed my legs. As I did so my phone rang, I slipped my hand into my faded blue jeans and pulled out my phone. I read the caller ID and it was Logan. I pressed the green button and said hello.

"Hey Camille." I heard his voice through the phone. The reception was bad, but that was probably because of the storm.

"Logan, where are you? It's almost noon." I informed him.

"I know but listen. I won't be back until like 7:30 later on today." He told me.

"Why? What are doing?" The thunder roared as we were talking."

"It's a surprise, but I need to you dress in something formal and comfortable when I get back." He said, but before I could have said anything he hung up.

I stared at my phone for a while before I slid it back into my pocket. I looked down at my daughter and lightly stroked her cheek with my thumb. Her skin was as smooth as it could have been. I bite my bottom lips and wondered what Logan was planning.

* * *

Hours have passed and it was now 15 minutes until 7 o'clock. I walked over to the only closet in the room to see if I had anything formal at all to wear. Among all the t-shirts and sweaters I had, I did find the closet thing I had in here that would be considered formal. I studied it, picturing it on me thinking what Logan would have planned, before I pulled it out and slipped it on.

The dress was quit simple, actually. It was a little black strapless dress. The top part that covered my quest was sparkle, a belt around the waist, and the rest just flowed down to 2 inches above my needs. I grabbed a pair of black solid flats and walked into them.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I haven't gotta this dress up in a long time. The last time I wore a formal dress was two years ago at the Kids Choice Awards.

I glanced over at the digital clock that now read 7:24. I rushed over to do my make up. Just some light black eye shadow with some mascara.

I walked over to Anna Leigh and picked her up. She was wide awake. Her hair went in every direction, but not two hairs go in the same. I smiled as she playfully kicked her feet and started drooling a little while she smiled her toothless grin at me. As I was wiping the spit from her face with her bib, that was purple with different color flowers, I heard a knock at the door. I cleared my throat and proceed to it.

As I opened the door with grace, there stood none other then Logan Mitchell with that stupid (but insanely adorable) smile on his face. I looked him up and down. He was modeling a nice black suit with wet flowers in his hands.

"Well don't you look stunning." He charmed me.

I raised my eyebrows. "I could say the same about you." I grinned.

He put his arm out for me to grab, but before I did. I grabbed a small coat, put Anna Leigh in her car seat, got her diaper bag, and my purse. Then, I finally linked arms with him.

I turned off the lights and closed the door behind me, and stepped into the misty summer air.

"So are you ever gonna tell me where we are going?" I asked him, he kept his eyes locked ahead at the taxi waiting for us up near the road.

"You'll see." was the only thing he said for the next 30 minutes.

* * *

30 minutes passed and we pulled up to my mother's home. So many questions were running through my mind at this point. Mainly, why?

"Logan, what is going on? Why are we here?" I demanded answers. I pulled myself up to the front where he was sitting. I was in the back with Anna Leigh because that's where I wanted to sit.

He didn't say anything. He got out of the car and walked to the back and got Anna Leigh's car seat out of the car. I jumped straight out of the car as he closed the door.

"Where do you think you are going with my daughter?" I questioned him.

"We need a babysitter." Logan told me. "Don't worry Camille," he said. "Anna Leigh is going to be fine." He said.

I moved my arms but I didn't know what to say so I just folded them across my chest. I leaned against the car as I watched Logan walk up to the house. I didn't want to go in and talked to her. I got back in the car before my mom opened the door.

I watched as Logan handed her off. "What is going on?" I asked myself.

I rubbed my eyes as Logan walked back to the car and got in the back with me. Unexpectedly, he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

I felt the redness running up to my face. I looked out the window so that he wouldn't notice. Oh, gosh he is so cute. But the feeling of him being to good for me keeps running through my mind.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry for the major delay but I was really busy with Christmas, mid-terms, and a lot of other stuff. I'll try to post the next chapter as so as I can.**

**-TGSOL xxo**


	29. If You're A Bird, I'm A Bird

**Life As We Know It**

**8:45**

**C.P.O.V**

My mind was cluttered with questions as to where we were going. I kept thinking of restaurants or maybe even a movie, but their hasn't been a building in sight for the last 10 minutes.

It stopped raining about half an hour ago. My window was rolled down and the light summer wind was blowing my hair back and out of my face. It wasn't to strong for it to mess up my hair. I started to smell fresh but salty water. As time passed the smell started to get stronger and drown my nose. The beach.

Why did I have to dress formal for this? I asked myself. I looked over at Logan who was just staring at my smiling.

How long has he been staring at me? That's kinda creepy. Maybe I have something stuck in my teeth. I looked down at the ground and turned my body towards the window, and started to scrub my teeth with my finger.

"We're here." I heard Logan whisper. I looked up and out Logan's window and saw something that reminded me of something that would be in a Nicholas Sparks movie.

On the perfect white sand stood a white lacey canopy with paper lanterns. Underneath stood a white vintage table with matching chairs for two. There was a candle in the center of the table and two plates with spaghetti on them, glasses containing water, silverware, napkins, and rose petals sprinkled along the ground with the sunset behind everything. How cheesy. I like it.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this." I smiled up at him as he was opening my door.

"Only the best for you." He grinned. Logan paid the taxi and it drove away.

We walked hand in hand towards the table. As my feet hit the sand I took my shoes off and let my toes explore the soft, cold sand. So far so good.

Logan pulled my chair out and I thanked him. He then walked over and took his seat in front of my.

"How on earth did you pull all this together?" I couldn't help but ask. "It must have cost a lot. The food, renting out the whole beach." I said as I continued to list things.

"I doesn't matter." He said. "I just did a little shopping, cooking, called some people, and your mom also help but this all together."

"I wonder why my mom would help out? I mean I thought she hated you." I'm so puzzled right now.

"Maybe you should talk to her." He suggested taking a mouth full of spaghetti.

I sighed and twirled my food. "I don't know. I'm still pretty unset with her. I mean if you're mom kicked you out of your house and now where to stay, wouldn't you be pretty pissed?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. I don't even want Anna Leigh to be with her, to be honest."

"But if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here right now and we probably would still be in that rotten hotel room." Logan pointed out.

"You don't understand. I never got along with my mom. Ever since I was little I looked at her like she was the bad guy." I confessed. I never told Logan that before. I never really have brought my mom up in past conversations in LA.

"Why?" I knew he was going to ask that.

"Because you know my mom was a teen mom too so my parents struggled with about everything. She had so much stress and stuff pilled sky high on her shoulders. So like any other stress person would do she solved her problems with drinking and drugs." Logan was completely motionless and staring at my straight in the eyes.

I guess looking at my mom now you would never expect her to have this type of problem.

"When my dad found out he took me away from her and we lived with his parents for about 7 years before I moved out to California and became an actress. During those 7 years my mom was finally sent to rehab. Since I was never really aloud to see my mom and my dad took care of me all this time I looked at him like he was a hero. Most heroes always have villains so I thought that was my mom when I was little. I knew that perfect families had a mom and a dad, and when I was little everything for me had to be perfect, and my mom was preventing that so I was always mad at her."

"I'm sorry, I never knew." Logan analogized. "Why didn't you ever tell me this?" He asked raising his fork, which had a noodle hanging off of this.

"I never wanted to bring it up and have people feel sorry for me." I told him taking a bite of food following a sip of the cool refreshing water.

"Well, maybe she has changed. When was the last time you talked with her before you came out here with Anna Leigh?" Logan asked.

"Never." I said putting my glass down.

"Then what made you come out here to her. I know you wanted to leave the drama of Hollywood but why your mother if you had all those problems growing up with her?"

"Because...because...of..reasons." It just came to my reason that I didn't have a reason for going straight to my mom.

Logan raise an eyebrow. "Probably because I couldn't think of any other place to go." I said.

"Well, you should really talk to her." Logan keeps telling me.

"I will someday." I told him, "Just not anytime soon."

I took my last bite of spaghetti. Logan has been done for about 5 minutes now.

"How was it?" Logan asked standing up and smoothing down his white button down shirt. He took his jacket off and it was resting on the back of his chair.

I decided to stand up to. "It was really good. Your cooking skills surprised me." I smiled.

The sun was completing gone and the moon was out it bounced off the ocean and filled the night with light. Logan and I decided to walk our food off and take a stroll a long the beach.

Logan's pants legs were rolled up revealing his ankles and his shoes were in his hands. My dress stopped about a few inches above my knees so I didn't have a problem with anything getting wet.

As waves crashed and birds flew above our heads. I was thinking about The Notebook movie and the bird scene. I was very attempt to run out in the water and ca like a bird would, but I didn't.

As we walked and talked for the next 10 minutes I felt the nerve to reach out and hold Logan's hand. When out hands touched it felt so right. Even though his hands were really cold I didn't want to let go.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Hello guys, what's up?**

**I hope you liked this chapter sorry about the waiting.**

**Two years ago when I started writing on fanfiction and Big Time Rush was my favorite show, I decided I wanted to be a writer when I grow up. But it's been two years and that's not my dream anymore. I want to open a bakery when I'm older. And BTR isn't my favorite TV show anymore, I still watch it sometimes, but I'm not crazy about it as I was. That is why my story is taking forever to update. I hope that makes since. **

**I will be finishing this story but after that I've decided I'm going to make a new profile. I'm in love with the feeling of having a fresh start. So i'm going to make a new one and write stories on there. I'll still write BTR stories and I'm gonna make sure I have at least 5 chapters written before I publish any.**

**My new profile is called _HurricaneLoveDrunk_**

**If you want you can already favorite me or whatever, and i'll let you know when more stories are coming.**

**-TGSOL xxo**


End file.
